Jalan Hidupku
by Red Army28
Summary: apa jadinya ? bila naruto berasal dari klan ninja yang terlupakan, klan yang telah ada dari beribu-ribu tahun yang lalau yang menyimpan sebuah rahasia dalam sebuah rahasia,... apa jadinya bila ia tahu jika ada peperangan yang tidak di ketahui oleh manusia,.. gk bisa bikin cerita , cerita abal-abal, terlalau memaksa...
1. Chapter 1

**Yang terlupakan **

**Disclaimer : pokonya bukan punya saya**

**Peringatan: **

**Mungkin terkesan amatiran dan gaje OOC.**

**Sealamat membaca !**

Aku mengatur diriku didepan kaca memandang wajahku lekat-lekat, entah apa itu aku melihat dalam kelopak mata Saffir ku yang berisi kekosongan tidak ada semangat hidup bebeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari yang kemarin, menurut orang yang melihat kelopak mataku katanya memnacarkan sesuatu kedamaian tapi sekarang hanya memancarkan kesedihan dan kepedihan yang tiada tara. Di kamar ini saksi hidup betapa kejamnya dunia terhadap diriku orang satu-satunya yang kumilki dan paling kusayangi pergi kehariban Yang Mahakuasa, aku merasa bodoh, merasa tidak berguna, merasa seperti manusia paling tolol sedunia aku yang tidak bias berbuat apa-apa waktu itu hanya bias mengepalkan kedua tanganku. Tapi bisa apa diriku aku hanya bocah berumur tujuh yang tidak mengerti apa-apa.

**Flasback on.**

Kaa-san teriak naruto melihat orang yang dicintainya terjatuh di dapur dengan bersimbah darah dengan lubang yang menganga didalam perutnya yang cukup besar. "hiks hiks hiks,… jangan tinggalkan Naru Kaa-san ". Naru-chan panggil Kaa-san a.k.a Kushina Uzumaki eh, kamu jangan nangis, Kaa-san gak suka kalau Naru jadi orang yang cengeng kamu kan udah janji tidak akan menangis lagian kamu sudah besar. "hiks hiks hiks,…. Siapa orang yang tega melakukan ini kapada Kaa-san "suara naruto makin parau".naru tidak bisa diam naru harus balas dendam pada orang yang tega melakukan ini pada Kaa-san "hiks hiks hiks. Naru-chan panggil Kaa-san a.k.a Kushina Uzumaki Kaa-san duluhkan sudah bilang bahwa balas dendam hanya akan menimbulkan rantai kebencian yang tiada akhir, tapi, sudah Naru-chan kamuharus memafkan orang yang sudah melakukan ini pada Kaa-san "hiks hiks hiks,…. Iya naru akan mematuhi perintah Kaa-san ,bagus kamu emang anak Kaa-san yang paling baik. Naru-chan panggil Kaa-san, iyaa Kaa-san ada apa ? sepertinya waktu Kaa-san tidak lama lagi "hiks hiks hiks,..jangan bilang seperti itu Kaa-san, Kaa-san pasti selamat kok . Naru-chan Kaa-san ingin memeberi tahu kamu suatu rahasia keluarga yang dijaga turun-temurun oleh nenek moyang kamu. "Bawa kita masih mempunyai darah tau bisa dibilang kita adalah keluarga ninja yang sudah hilang ribuan tahun lalu Kaa-san akan memberitahumu sutu tempat "uhukk…uhukk…uhukk "Kaa-san teriak naruto, sepertinya waktu Kaa-san sudah tidak lama lagi Naruto , bukalah tempat dibawah lemari yang berada di gudang di bawah rumah kita dan teteskan darahmu pada tulisan kanji tersebut "uhukk…uhukk…uhukk ingat pesan terkhair Kaa-san naruto "makanlah yang banyak jangan memilih makanan, carilah teman jangan banyak-banyak yang penting bisa kau percaya dan untuk teman hidupmu,..iya suatu saat kamu kalu sudah dewasa carilah pendamping yang sperti Kaa-san "uhukk…uhukk…uhukk ingatlah pesan Kaa-san Naru-chan dan ingat Kaa-san selalu menyayangimu .'Kaa-san teriak naruto arghhhhhh,….KAA-SAN

**Flashback dari**

Di kamar Naruto ugh,… baiklah aku akan ingat selalu pesanmu Kaa-san, setelah itu naruto pergi menuju tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Kaa-sannya

**Naruto POV**

Apakah ini tempatnya ini seperti rumah hantu tiba-tiba naruto mersa merinding karna tempat ini sudah ada sejak turun-temurun yang masih banyak mengandung debu, apakah ini lemari yang ditunjuk Kaa-san baiklah mari kita coba apa yang ada dibawah lemari ini taka lama kemudian eh, apa ini ini sperti pintu menuju bawah tanah dan apa ini pinti ini banyak tulisan kanji rumit yang tidak aku mengerti. ok baiklah aku harus meberi tulisan kanji ini setetes darahku eh, kenapa tulisan ini menghilang dan tiba-tiba terbukalah pintu kecil ini menuju tempat kebawah tanah. Aku sedikit merinding tempat ini seperti tempat para hantu aku yang membayangkannya saj merinding.

**Naruto POV end**

Liat tempat ini tempat ini seperti perpustakaan banyak sekali scroll-scroll gulungan dan dibawahnya ada tulisan Ninjutsu,Genjutsu,Taijutsu,Kenjutsu,Fuiinjutsu dan juga Ninjutsu elemen Fuuton,Raiton,katon,Doton,Suiton. Dan aku melihat ada lemari kecil yang juga ada huruf kanjinya ehm ok, baiklah aku memberi darahku ke lemari tersebut dan terbukalah aku mengambil gulungan tersebut dan aku membacanya "siapapun yang tela membaca ini pastilah kau adalah cucuku aku menyimpan semua ini untuk kamu wahai keturunanku karna kaulah yang mewarisi tekat api nenek moyangmu dan kau tahu aku adalah seorang SHINOBI dan aku ingin kau menjadi penerusku kelak menjadi ninja yang membawa perdamain di dunia ini selam yang kuat mendominasi yang lemah selam itulah perang takkan pernah berhenti itulah pesanku wahai penerusku tunjukkan tekat apimu yang kuwariskan padamu dan bawalah dunia kearah yang lebih baik, sekian pesan dariku.

**Naruto POV**

Hemm begitu ya baiklah kek aku akan melanjutkan cita-citamu dan keinginan Kaa-san. Ninja ya aku akan berlatih menjadi Shinobi yang hebat dengan jurus dan peralatan peninggalan nenek moyangku, tak selang beberapa saat eh apa itu itu seperti labolatorium coba ku periksa eh tabung apa itu dan apa ini kenapa ini ada dua mata merah didalamnya, tanpa sengaja aku menjatuhkan kertas yang ada dibawahnya mata sharinggan gumam ku pelan

**Naruto POV end**

sudah lama sekali Naruto mempelajari seluruh gulungan yang ada di tempat itu dan dia sudah menguasai beberap ninjutsu,kenjutsu,taijutsu,fuinnjutsu walaupun aku lemah dibidang genjutsu aku masih terus berlatih untuk menutupi kekurangan ku .

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun sudah sepeninggalnya Kaa-san dari kehidupan ku dan aku sekarang menjadi seorang shinobi walau harus kusembunyikan jati diriku untuk tidak diketahui oleh orang-orang disinilah aku bekerja paruh waktu sebagai pelayan restoran untuk mencukupi kehidupanku. Aku Namikaze Naruto anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina yang akan menjaga perdamaian di dinia ini, walu aku hidup sendiri aku haruslah sekolah agar aku bisa mengikuti arus dijaman ini yang mewajibkanuntuk sekolah .

Kring' Kring' Kring',…..nghhh,… jam berapa sekarang uwaaaa,….. aku telat, dasar weker sialan kenapa kau tak bangun kan ku, aku langsung melesat menuju kamar mandiku untuk melakukan ritual pagiku tidak lupa aku menyeduh cup ramenku karna hanya ini yang bisa menghidupiku selama sebulan karna gajiku yang tak terlalu besar. Dan inilah aku aku memakai seragam Kuoh akademi yang dulu sekolah khusus wanita sekarang berubah jadi sekolah campuran laki-laki dengan rasio perbandingan 7:3 , aku memakai seragm kuoh dengan dibalut jaket biru lautku, sepatu kets warna putih dan tidak lupa memakai masker (mirip masker kakashi di canon) eh pakalian tahu ? kenapa aku menggunakan masker kalau sedang berada di luar itu karna aku tidak mau wajah tampan ku terlihat orang, hehhehe,…. Apa kalian berpikir sepeti itu aku piker itu hanya salah satu alasanku sesungguhnya aku tidak mau wajahku terlalu dikenal oleh orang lain karna pekerjaanku sebagai shinobi yang harus aku rahasiakan dari semua orang. Apa kalian ingin tahu wajahku seperti apa? Ya baiklah wajahku lumayanlah menurutku, aku berambut pirang acak-acakan dengan jambang yang mencapai pundakku (seperti minato di canon) akupun berjalan menyusuri trotoar karna jarak rumahku dan sekolah bisa ditempuh Cuma 25 menit dengan berjalan kaki.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto POV**

Apa ini namanya Akademi Kuoh ternyata lumayan besar juga , Hughhh,….. ini pasti akan merepotkan sayup-sayup aku mendengar teriakan orang

KYAAAA ...

KYAAAAA K Fun-kun

KIBA KUN MAUKAH JALAN BERSAMA KU, ...

Teriakan fansgirl itu memekikan telingaku Huft baiklah ayo masuk untuk menemukan ruang Kepsek gumamku pelan, benar apa yang kuduga aku mendapat tatapan menyelidik dari para siswa-siswi, biarlah aku tak menghiaraukan pendangan itu karna menurutku itu wajar saja tak sadar akan lamunanku akupun menabrak sesuatu entah apa itu.

**Naruto end **

'ittai,..'ittai teeriak kami bersamaan setelah aku sadar ternyata ku menabrak sorang permpuan berambut putih tubuh sedikit kecil dan menyerupai kucing setelah aku sadar dari lamunanku, eh Gomen-gomen aku tidak tahu kalau ada orang,….. eh iya err''Namikaze naruto panggil saja naruto 'oh iya toujou koneko panggil koneko, orang ini aneh dia memakai masker seperti pesikopat tapi dia lumyan tampan' eh apa yang kupikirka. Neko,…ko…koneko-san eh iya kenapa, apa kau sakit kenapa kau melamun, eh ti,..tidak a-,.apa kenapa aku gagap seperti ini , baiklah er''' koneko-san bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu "i-iya boleh Namikaze senpai ?" tidak usah terlalau formal panggil naruto saja, aku gk suka ke-formalan "baik , koneko menjawab dengan wajah datarnya lagi" ehmm dimana letak ruang kepala sekolah ?

"Ohhh?

**TBC.**

**Haha mungkin terlalau memaksakan saran pendatang baru, ... ?**


	2. Chapter 2

Kelanjutannya...

**Haloooo minaaa...**

**Maaf ya atas cerita kemarin, kalau kurang memuaskan maklum lah saya disini sebagai pendatang baru mungkin membutuhkan masukan dari parah Senpai disini...**

**Ok, semoga cerita ini dapat menghibur teman-teman disini walaupun banyak gajenya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya pastinya **

**Rating : T**

** (mungkin M buat jaga-jaga)**

**Pairing : ?**

**Warning :**

**Mungkin aneh, terkesan amatiran dan gaje **

**Selamat membaca !**

Disinilah Namikaze Naruto sedang dalam perjalan menuju ruang Kepalasekolah"Naruto-senpaiiniruangngannya, suadahsaatnyamaubelakutinggal dulu ya jaa-" Naruto melihat kearah koneko yang masih dengan tatapan datar dan akhirnya tersenyum dan bergumam "Arigto,..Koneko-san".

.

.

..

"uhh,.. inipastiakanmerepotkan" Naruto bergumam lirih, tok,..tok,..tok,.. masuk ucap orang dari dalam ruangan.

"oh, jadi kamu murid pindahan itu namamu siapa" tanya orang a.k.a Kepala sekolah. "nama saya Namikaze Naruto sensei" ucap Naruto dengan wajah datarnya , eh kenapa muridku memakai topeng seperti itu, itu terlihat seperti pesycopat 'batin kepala sekolah'

"Ehmm,.. ano kenapa kamu memakai topeng yang menutupi separuh wajamu itu ?" tanya kepala sekolah kepada Naruto.

"ehm ... ini, saya memakai ini karna Cuma iseng saja" jawab Naruto dengan tampang tanpa dosanya.

Jawaban apa'an itu ? 'batin kepala sekolah' "tuggu sebentar aku memeriksa, di kelas mana kamu akan masuk" tak selang beberapa lama

" kamu masuk kelas 2-B dan berikan surat ini kepada guru pengajar yang ada di kelasmu nanti" "baik arigato sensei" ucap Naruto lirih.

Dan di sinilah Naruto melewati lorong-lorong kelas untuk menuju kelasnya yang ditemani sebuah buku kecil yang ada ditangan kanannya dan bersampul berwarna orange sambil tersenyum-senyum gak jelas (entahlah, sampai Author sendiri dibuat penasaran) tak selang beberapa lama sampailah Naurto di depan kelasnya sambil memasukan bukunya kedalam sakunya.

Tok,...tok,..tok,... "oh ternyata kamu suadah datang, kamu murid baru itu yang bernama Namikaze Naruto itukan" ucap sensei itu setelah melihat Naruto " iya sensei" ucap Naruto .

baiklah tunggu sebentar sampai saya suruh masuk, "maaf mengganggu kita kedatangan murid baru yang akan bersama kita selam dua tahun ini" ucap sensei itu kepada murid di kelas.

Dan murid-murid pun saling berbisik-bisik gak jelas seperti ibu-ibu arisan BRAKK,.. suara meja yang dipukul oleh sensei itu karna kelas yang berubah seperti pasar yang banyak dikerumuni pembeli karna terdapat diskon besar-besaran, "baiklah Namikaze-san silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan namamu,kesukaan,hobi dan cita-cita" kata sang sensei pada Naruto yang ada di luar.

.

.

Baiklah sensei ucap naruto, "perkenalkan Nama saya Namikaze Naruto, mohon bantuannya ,.." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum eyes smilenya dan membungkuk sopan.

"kesukaanku itu adalah hal yang mungkin tidak kusukai dan kalin tidak perlu tahu itu, hobiko adalah hal paling kusukai dan itu juga tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian dan cita-cita ehm,...belum terfikirkan sampai sekarang" ucap dengan wajah watadosnya

GUBRAK,... terdenagar suara murid jatuh di belakang "ternyata dia Cuma menyebutkan namanya saja batin semua murid dan senseinya".

"Hei, hei coba lihat anak itu tampak seperti pembunuh saja" uacap seseorang pada anak di kelas.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menampilkan senyum matanya saja seolah hal itu tidak pernah terdengar .

"Ano Namikaze-san kenapa kau memakai topeng yang menutupi separuh wajahmu" dan pertanyaan itu mendapat anggukan dari seluruh siswa yang mendengar ucapan siswa mesum sipa lagi kalau bukan a.k.a Isse "apakah anda mengalaimi kecelakaan atau anda cacat" ucap salah satu murid "ehmm,.." Naruto berdehem sedikit.

Kelas itu tampak berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dari sebelumnya karana ingin mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaan issei.

"baiklah alasan aku memakai ini hanya untuk melindungiku dari debu karna aku mengidap alergi pada debu" Naruto berujar bohong karna alasan sesungguhnya bukanlah itu, owwhh,...para murid hanya beroh-ria saja mendengar jawaban itu.

"Baiklah, Hyoudo-san bisa kau angkat tanganmu. dan Namikaze-san kau bisa duduk dibelakang bangku Issei berada" kata sang sensei saat Naruto melihat Issei mengangkat tangannya. Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku yang ditunjuk senseinya, sambil mendengar bisikan siswa yang menghina tampilannya seperti pencuri kelas teri karna menggunkan topeng yang menutupi separuh wajahnya dan itu pun tidak ditanggapi oleh Naruto dan dianggap angin lalu.

karana alasan sesungguhnya bukanlah karna debu tapi jati dirinya yang sebagai shinobi di dunia modern ini mau tidak mau ditutupi agar identitasnya tidak terlalu diingat oleh orang lain dan juga fans girl dadakannya kalau dia tidak memakai topeng dan alasan yang kedua itu menurutnya.

"baiklah anak-anak pelajarannya akan kita lanjutkan " kata sang sensei dan di tanggapi dengan malas oleh para murid.

Skip time.

.

.

.

Pelajaran pun usai karana istirahat pertama para murid sudah keluar kelas, kecuali Naruto yang sekarang di kelas sendirian.

hmm,.. disini aku bisa merasakan aura mahluk yang menjijikan itu apakah aku harus menyelidiki hal itu di sekoloah ini akupun juga mersakannya saat bersama koneko-san dan isse-san huhhh.. aku garus berhati-hati dengan mereka jika ada kesempatan akan kubasmi mereka ' batin Naruto'

"woiii,...Naruto apakau tidak bosan di sini terus ayo ikut kami jalan-jalan keluar. Apa kau tidak bosan melamun dan duduk disitu terus?" Kata seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna coklat bernama Issei

Dan hal itu sukses membuyarkan lamunan Naruto, apa aku harus mengikuti mahluk mesum ini 'batin naruto' "ehmmm,..ano Isse-san kita mau kemana ?" ucap Naruto "kita akan menuju surga dunia yang didambakan setiap laki-laki ucap mahluk nista disamping Issei a.k.a Matsuda" dan hal itupun ditanggapi teriakan semangat olah mahluk nista juga disamnping Matsuda a.k.a Motohama "bagaiman apa kau mau ikut grup kita, jangan meremehkan grup kita lo karna seluruh Kuoh Akademi mengenal Grup kita"

Penuturan itu sukses dipotong oleh siswi yang mendengar itu "iya terkenal dengan kemesumannya dan sering mengintip siswi yang ganti baju di klub kendo yang menggemparkan seluruh Kuoh Akademi jawab ketus dan tatapan jijik dari a.k.a siswi yang mengucapakan itu" hal itu sukses membuat tiga siswa itu pundung di pojokan dengan awan hitam di atasnya.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya memberikan eye smilenya "maafkan aku Issei-san aku tidak bisa ikut kalian" huft,.. kalu aku ikut mereka pasti aku akan mendapat persepsi jelek dari siswa-siswi disini karna aku baru masuk sekolah sini aku tidak mau hari pertama sekolahku kacau karna mereka, lebih baik kutolak 'batin naruto'.

"ya,.suadah kalu tidak mau ikut kau akan rugi nanti tidak melihat surga dunia kata tiga mahluk nista itu serempak" "woiii Issei jam berapa sekarang ?" tanya Matsuda Issei pun menyeringai "Klub kendo kan" iyaa jawab dua mahluk nista tersebut dengan serempak, Let's GOOOO teriak tiga mahluk nista itu serempak . Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dasar mesum akut 'batin Naruto'

Lebih baik aku mencari atap atau taman untuk mencari suasana tenang agar bisa membaca buku itu, sambil membayangkan buku orange yang baru dibeli kemarin dari gaji kerja part timenya hehehe,..sambil tertawa nistanya sambil membayangkan kelanjutan cerita yang tadi dia baca (#plakk Author tepok jidat ngeliatnya ternyata dia Mesum juga -_-) setelah lama mencari akhirnya naruto menemukan spot yang baik untuk melakukan kegiatan nistanya yaitu di bawah pohon yang berada di taman

Skip time

Setelah melakukan kegiatan nistanya akhirnya naruto tertidur juga sambil menutupi sebagian mukanya dengan buku nista tersebut .

Tak terasa lima belas menit berlalau dengan Naruto masih tertutup novel nista tersebut .

.

.

.

wuhhh,... kenapa aku merasa sangat bosan sekali hari ini lebih baik aku berjalan-jalan ke taman sekolah ini 'batin perempuan berambut merah a.k.a Rias Gremory' ," ternyata disini sejuk juga ya" ucap Rias yang mersakan semilir angin yang membelai rambutnya.

" eh,...apa itu? kenapa orang itu tertidur di sini tapi apakah ia tertidur dan lagi dia tak bergerak sama sekali seperti orang mati saja itu juga kenapa ada buku yang menutupi wajahnya , jangan-jangan dia tidak bisa bernafas karna buku itu ahhh,... aku semakin penasaran lebih baik ku periksa." Ucap wanita bersurai merah itu.

"engh,.. eh, tubuhku kenapa seperti ada yang menggelitik dan menusuku atau jangan-jangan ada ulat bulu atau ular uawaa tidakkk,...aku benci ular mereka menjijikan lebih baik aku bangun sebelum mereka mengeksplorasi tubuhku"

Sebelumnya bersama perempuan bersurai merah " dengan apa ya aku mengeceknya ahh... ini dengan ranting pohon ini saja, dengan ini aku bisa tahu apakah orang ini masih bernafas atau tidak akan kutusuk perut orang ini dengan ranting ini.Tak selang beberapa lama Naruto membuka wajahnya yang tertutup novel hentai itu. Ehhh,...KYAA,...MALINGGG " ternyata teriakan memekikan itu dari perempuan bersuarai merah a.k.a Rias Gremory dia terkaget karena orang itu bangun dari tidurnya

"uwaaa,... apa yang kau lakukan tomat kenapa kau menusukku dengan ranting itu apa kau tidak bisa melihat ada oarang yang sedang istirahat "

ternayata dia siswa sini juga tapi kenapa dia memakai topeng dan juga kenapa dia memanggilku dengan sebutan tomat 'batin Rias' "woiii duren bego siapa yang kau panggil tomat aku menuskmu Cuma mau mengecek apa kau masih hidup" jawab ketus Rias .

" tapi kenapa mesti menusukku apa tidak ada cara lain dan juga kenapa kau meneriakki ku maling, aku bukan maling tahu" jawab Naruto tak kalah ketus .

"itu karena kau memakai topeng dasar duren bego aneh" setelah mengatakan hal itu Rias pun pergi meniggalkan tempat itu. Wuhhh,..kenapa moodku bertambah buruk dasar duren bego 'batin Rias'.

siapa dia kenapa musti dia yang marah seharusnya kan aku hiks,..hiks,..hiks,... kenapa orang-orang disini tidak ada yang normal Kami-sama pa salah hamba sehingga daku bisa terdampar di tempat seperti ini batin Naruto karena meratapi nasibnya.

(#plakk Author : padahal dia sendiri abnormal)

.

.

.

**Beberapa jam kemudian**

Jam pelajaran pun sudah selesai suadah saat menjelang pukul tiga sore. Semua siswa berhamburan keluar karna sudah waktunya pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing sebagian ada yang melakukan kegiatan sekolah atau kegitan klub

Disini kita bisa melihat lelaki bersurai pirang berjalan kelur sekolah dengan malas. Sebentar lagi aku masih bekerja menjadi koki di restoran dia hanya bisa menghela nafas, baiklah bila tidak cepat aku bisa dipecat karena hidupku bergantung dari pekerjaan ini 'batin pemuda itu' dan juga aku harus menyelidiki sekolah dan kota ini karena di dua tempat itu banyak sumber aura mahluk yang menjijikan dan juga ada eksistensi dari mahluk lain selain iblis disini ini akan menjadi tugas sulit .

**In other place**

Tepatnya di sebuah bangunan tua yang kalau dilihat dari luar tetapi berbeda dengan yang ada didalamnya , tampak disana atau lebih tepatnya duduk seorang wanita berambut merah a.k.a Rias dan juga wanita bersurai hitam a.k.a Akeno dan juga disitu terdapat dua laki-laki dan gadis loly a.k.a Issei,Kiba dan koneko yang sedang memperhatiakan wanita bersuari merah tadi yang sedang menekuk mukanya . terjadi keheningan ditempat itu sampai salah satu dari mereka memecah keheningan "apa yang terjadi padamu Boucho kenapa mukamu terlihat kusut seperti iti fufufufufu,..." tanya perempuan bersurai hitam salah satu Great one-sama a.k.a Akeno dan juga diikuti senyum palsunya yang terhias diwajahnya, "entahlah Akeno aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padaku " jawab Rias dengan lesu tidak bersemangat.

**Malam hari di kota Kuoh **

Baiklah ini saatnya, ya dialah Nmaikaze Naruto menggunakan pakain ninjanya yang menggunakan stelan ANBU dan alas kaki shinobi berwarna hitam peniggalan keluarganya dan tidak lupa dia menggunakan sebuah topeng untuk menutupi wajahnya yang bercode name Taka beserta kusanagi yang melingkar di punggungnya . dia pun pergi meniggalkan apartemenyya menggunakan hiraishin yang meninggalkan kilatan kuning, disinilah dia melompati atap rumah warga dan pohon di kota kuoh.

Pak tua itu kenapa masih melakukan kegiatan yang tak berguna itu. "Yo, azazel masih saja kau melakukan kegiatan yang tak berguna itu" gumam Naruto sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Azazel yang masih memakai stelan ANBUnya.

"eh, kau Taka ada apa kau kesini apa kau mau meminta makanan dariku, tapi maaf aku tidak bisa memberikannya karna aku dari siang tadi masih belum mendapat ikan hehehe," dasar penganggu kenapa aku bisa bertemu manusia seperti dia batin Azazel sambil membayangkan awal bertemunya yang kurang bersahabat .

**Flasback on**

Ini malam pertama Namikaze Naruto menjajakan dirinya di kota Kuoh dan dia sedang mengecek keadaan disekitar Kota kuoh, pandangannya pun tertuju pada orang yag sedang berdiri didekat sungai sambil memancing "aura apa ini? Aura ini berbeda dengan mahluk yang pernah kutemui sebelumnya lebih baik aku mematainya siapa tahu dia ingin membuat masalh disini" batin Naruto sambil shunsin kedekat pohon di sekitar situ.

Skip time

"oi,..sudah satu jam kau disitu, mau sampai kapan kau ada disitu jika kau ingin menemuiku kesinilah" gumam Azazel pada sosok yang berdiri di balik pohon itu

Sial aku ketahuan, baiklah akan kubunuh dia batin' Naruto, naruto pun berlari sambil melemparkan Shuriken dan bergumam 'shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu' yang awalnya Cuma satu shuriken berubah menjadi banyak dan melesat cepat kearah Azazel.

"kenapa orang ini apa masalahnya sehingga menyerangku dan senjata apa ini seperti senjata ninja, aku harus menghindar " Azazel pun meretangkan dua belas sayapnya untuk menghindar dari shuriken-shuriken itu .

Masih belum selesai ucap Naruto sambil melemparkan kunai cabang tiganya yang dililiti kertas fuin di bawahnya Naruto pun melemparnya kearah Azazel, Azazel dengan sigap memutar tubuhnya untuk menghindar dari kunai.

Namun tiba-tiba Naruto meniggalkan seberkas cahaya kuning dari tempatnya dan tiba-tiba muncul di samping Azazel sambil mengayunkan kusanaginya

TRANK'

TRANK'

TRANK'

Dengan sigap Azazel menahannya dengan tomabak yang muncul dari ketiadak'an . "oi,... tunggu dulu apa maksudmu menyrangku , jika ada maslah denganku bisa kita bicarakan dengan baik-baik" ucap Azazel sambil menahan kusanagi itu.

"apa-apa'an, dia baru kali aku melihat mahluk dari mereka mau berbicara baik-baik" batin' Naruto sambil melompat menjauh dari duel itu.

"apa maksudmu he' mahluk sepertimu yang sering mencelakakan dan membunuh manusia mana mungkin mau di ajak bicara baik-baik" jawab ketus Naruto.

"rupanya dia seperti mempunyai luka psikologis yang di akibatkan mahluk supranatural " batin Azazel sambil berpikir bagaiman caranya berbicara baik-baik dengan manusia didepannya .

"Baik-baik aku akan menjatuhkan senjataku kita bisa bicara baik-baik" ucap azazel sambil menjatuhkan tombaknya.

Apa aku harus mengikuti perkataannya , lagi pula ini juga salahku yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya dan juga aku warga baru di sini batin' Naruto "baiklah aku menuruti ucapanmu" kata Naruto sambil mengalungkan kusanaginya kepunggungnya.

(Skip aja pembicaraan itu Cuma membicarakan siapa Azazel selain itu jati dirinya sebagai gubernur malaikat jatuh, juga membicarakan eksisitensinya mahluk lain seperti iblis,malaikat dan mahluk lainnya serta Great War dll)

**Flasback off**

"Tidak Azazel aku tidak mau meminta ikanmu lagi pula kau tidak akan pernah dapat ikan, karna ikan akan takut padamu" ucap Naruto sambil dengan nada mengejek.

Uacapan pemuda itu sungguh menyakitkan hati Azazel "Urusai,.. akan ku buktikan kalu aku akan mendapat ikan besar disini" ucap azazel sambil ada api yang berkobar-kobar didua matanya

"iya-iya,.. aku percaya kalau kau akan mendapat ikan" uacap naruto sambil mengeluarkan buku orange dari saku ninjanya .

Skip time

.

.

.

Malamnya terdapat lubang vortex di apartemen naruto dan mengeluarkan oarang dengan baju zirah putih dengan orang yang dalam keadaan mengenaskan "uhuk,..uhuk,...uhuk,.. dimana ini kenapa kepalaku terasa sakit" ucap orang itu yang tengah batuk dan mengeluarkan darah . tak selang beberapa saat orang itupun pingsan taksadarkan diri.

Keesokan paginya

Ugh,.. dimana ini , oh iya aku lupa kalu aku tadi malam terdampar disini dan temapt apa ini, ini bukan seperti rumah tapi seperti kapal pecah, coba lihat ada boxer hijau bergambar katak di lantai dan cup ramen dimana-man ihh,.. menjijikan lebih baik aku mandi saja, tapi nanti saja aku meminta ijinnya karna menggunkan kamar mandi orang yang punya rumah ini sepertinya badanku kotor semua 'batin orang itu'.

Tak selang lima menit berlalu bangunlah pemuda bersuari pirang tokoh utama kita Namikaze Naruto. "uwaa,... aku terlambat kenapa aku selalu sulit untuk bangun pagi, dasar merepotkan" pemuda itu mengumpat tidak jelas seperti orang gila.

"Eh sepertinya aku mendengar ada orang mandi di kamar mandi ku , owhhh pastilah ada orang mandi namanya juga kamar mandi ,,,

1

2

3

"Uwaah ,.. dasar baka aku kan tinggal sendiri" Naruto pun langsung berlari menuju kamar mandinya dengan perasaa gugup dia mau membuka knop pintu,,,

5cm

3cm

1cm

"uwaaaa,.." "KYAAA,..."

**TBC**

**Review untuk member****i ****masukan dari para pembaca sangat mebantu.**

**Mohon bantuannya,…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Maaf ya atas cerita kemarin, kalau kurang memuaskan maklum lah saya disini sebagai pendatang baru mungkin membutuhkan masukan dari parah Senpai disini...**

**Ok, semoga cerita ini dapat menghibur teman-teman disini walaupun banyak gajenya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya pastinya **

**Rating : T**

** (mungkin M buat jaga-jaga)**

**Pairing : ?**

**Warning :**

**Mungkin aneh, terkesan amatiran dan gaje **

**Selamat membaca !**

**Setiap manusia memiliki titik lelah dalam hidupnya, adakalanya kau berhenti dan sadar bahwa yang kau kejar adalah Matahari**

**#**

**#**

"uwaaaa,.." "KYAAA,..." teriak kedua mahluk yang berbeda gender itu, dan membuat burung yang lagi bergosip di atas kabel listrik pada pagi hari kalang kabut karena teriakan kedua mahluk ini.

"KYAAAA,... MESUMMMM" teriakan itu berasal dari perempuan bersurai merah yang tanpa menggunakan pakain sehelai benangpun.

'BRAKK'

'BRUUK'

'TRANKK'

'GEDEBUNG'

'MEOONG'

(oke, lupakan yang terakhir itu)

Dan kegiatan di pagi hari itu diawali dengan hujan darah dimana-mana yang memenuhi ruangan itu, terlihat yang paling dirugikan adalah pihak laki-laki.

"si-a-ap-a k-a-u uhukk...uhukk...d-da-n-n ap-p-a yang uhuk..uhukk.. k-a-u la-ku-kan di ka-mar ma-ndi-ku ?" tanya menyelidik dari pemuda bersurai kuning itu sambil berdiri dari acara yang bisa mengundang Shinigami di pagi hari itu.

Wanita itu langsung terkejut dan mengambil handuk yang dibawa oleh Naruto lalu melilitkannya ketubuhnya.

"A-Aku ... aku tidak tahu?" jawab perempuan itu dengan cepat sambil menundukan kepala.

"BRAAKK" Akhirnya Naruto pun terkapar lagi dari usaha berdirinya yang susah-susah ia lakukan karena mendapat jawaban yang terlalu menusuk hati.

"lalu kenapa kau sampai disini nona?" tanya naruto lagi "entahlah" jawab perempuan itu dengan tampang watadosnya, jawaban itu membuat Naruto sweeatdrop

"baiklah kalau begitu kita bahas ini di meja makan, apa kau punya pakaian ?" pertanyaan dari Naruto hanya mendapat gelengan dari perempuan itu. "baiklah akan ku ambilkan pakaian dan tunggulah di meja makan karena aku akan mandi dulu"

Time skip

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang Naruto berjalan duduk menuju ke meja makan dan memakai seragam akademi kuoh yang baju atasnya masih belum di kancing dan memperlihatkan kaos dalaman berwarna biru dan tidak meninggalkan padangan mata yang menyipit, tidak lupa dendam yang membara atas insiden nista pagi tadi yang hampir merengut nyawanya kalau saja fisiknya belum terlatih pasti Shinigami akan mengetok apartemen Naruto pagi-pagi.

Tak selang beberapa langkah Naruto menuju meja makan, hal Yang tidak diinginkan pun terjadi darah keluar dengan derasnya dari hidung Naruto dengan kecepatn kira-kira 60 km/ jam (oke, lupakan yang terakhir itu) CROOT',..CROTTT',...CROTTT' tak perlu menuggu lama akhirnya suara benda jatuh pun terdengar "BRUKK" . oh Kami-sama apa kau ingin membunuhku secara perlahan dengan penyakit anemia karena kekurangan darah 'batin Naruto' dan juga merutuki nasibnya karena melihat pandangan yang dapat membuat novel icha-icha tidak laku lagi karena sudah ada yang asli.

"Oi,... pemuda-san ada apa denganmu kenapa hidungmu mengeluarkan darah, apa kau sakit?" tanya bertubi-tubi perempuan itu kepada Naruto .

Apa dia tidak sadar bahwa penyebab aku begini adalah dia karena memakai bajuku yang kebesaran sehingga menampakkan lekukan tubuhnya karena baju itu tidak menutup sempurna , oh Kami-sama kenapa kau titipkan sifat mesum ini 'batin Naruto'.

Penderitaan Naruto pun tidak sampai disitu saat dia dihampiri perempuan bersurai merah itu dia malah mengeluarkan darah semakin banyak dari hidungnya karena saat wanita itu merunduk untuk mengecek keadaan Naruto, Karena pada dasarnya sifat mesum Naruto kabuh pada saat itu dia tanpa sengaja melihat dua benda astral yang sering dibicarakan kaum laki-laki dengan jelasnya menggantung di dalam kaos yang terlihat kebesaran itu, mata Naruto pun membulat seperti ingin copot dan...

"SERRRR"

"CROOTT"

"ARGHHH"

"BRUKK"

Akhirnya Naruto pun pingsan dengan senyum yang tak hilang diwajahnya...

"Nani ?" ucap perempuan itu.

Time skip .

.

.

.

"Ughh,... dimana aku ?" gumam Naruto.

"Oh,... kau sudah sadar rupanya, gimana keadaanmu ? kau tadi pingsan dan banyak mengeluarkan darah dari hidungmu" ucap perempuan itu sambil mengambil sapu tangan untuk membersihkan sisa darah di hidung Naruto.

"A-arigato" ucap Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah untuk menghindari pandangan yang tidak di inginkan.

"tapi, bolehkah aku membuka topeng yang menutupi wajahmu ini untuk membersihkan darahmu ?" ucap perempuan itu sambil mendekati topeng itu untuk membukanya.

5 cm

3 cm

1 cm

"TIDAAAKKK,... jangan kau buka, ini sangat rahasia" teriak Naruto sambil berlari kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan darahnya sendiri.

Wanita itu hanya bisa memandang punggung pemuda itu yang berlari menjauhinya, aneh ! tapi aku penasaran bagaimana wajah di balik masker itu 'batin perempuan' itu.

Setelah Naruto keluar dari kamar mandinya diapun menuju meja makan yang sudah ditunggu perempuan tadi, aku pasti sudah telat untuk masuk sekolah, ini semua gara-gara wanita itu tiba-tiba saja datang kerumahku tapi ada yang aneh dari perempuan itu aku tidak merasakan aura iblis,malaikat dan malaikata jatuh ataupun mahluk supranatural lainnya tapi ada sesuatu dalam diri perempuan itu walaupun dia hanya manusia biasa 'batin Naruto' .

Akhirnya Naruto pun duduk "hmm... baiklah perkenalkan namaku Naruto,..Namikaze Naruto dan siapa namamu ?" tanya Naruto sambil memeperkenalkan dirinya

"entahlah,..aku tidak ingat apa-apa, dan aku hanya mengingat 'Erza', ya Namaku Erza hanya itu yang bisa kuingat" ucap perempuan itu sambil mengingat namanya.

"ehmm,.. jadi kau kehilangan ingatan, tapi bagaimana kau bisa sampai kesini ?"

"entahlah yang kutahu aku bangun sudah sampai disini" jawbnya

Argghh,... ini pasti akan merepotkan, dia pasti tidak punya rumah atau keluarga mengingat dia hilang ingatan dan apa aku harus mengizinkan dia tinggal disini 'batin Naruto' lamunan itu pun buyar saat Erza mengucapkan sesuatu pada Naruto.

"Ano,.. Naruto-san aku minta ma'af atas insiden tadi pagi, kukira kau mau memeperkosaku karena kau memakai masker seperti penjahat jadi aku reflek langsung memukulmu"

"oh.. tidak apa-apa kok, hanya salah paham saja kan" jawab Naruto sambil memeperlihatkan senyum matanya , padahal dalam hati pemuda itu merutuki nasibnya. Coba kalau laki-laki sudah aku rasenggan dari tadi 'batin Naruto'

"Arigato,.."

"Naruto-san ?" tanya Erza dengan gugup sambil menundukkan kapalanya.

"Apa ?"

"apa aku boleh tinggal disini, aku janji aku tidak akan menyusahkanmu" gumam Erza dengan sangat cepat.

Apa aku harus mengizinkan dia tinggal disini lagi pula aku kan tinggal sendiri sehingga tidak ada yang mebersihkan apartemen ini dan juga mungkin dia bisa memasakkan ku 'batin Naruto' sambil berpikir.

"baiklah kau boleh tinggal disini, tapi kau jangan menyusahkanku" ucap Naruto

"Arigato !" teriak Erza sambil lompat-lompat karena dia bisa tinggal disini dan tidak tinggal di jalanan.

"iya sama-sama, baiklah aku akan pergi sekolah tolong jaga rumah ya selama aku pergi" ucap Naruto sambil mengambil tasnya dan nyelonong pergi.

"iya,.. sekali lagi Arigato karena sudah mengizinkanku tinggal disini" gumam Erza sambil melihat Naruto pergi.

Lebih baik aku masuk sekolah lewat atap menggunakan **Hiraishin **untung saja aku memasang segel Hiraishin di sana kalau tidak aku bisa berurusan dengan ketua osis yang cerewet itu 'batin Naruto' sambil membuat segel tangan

Sring,.. muncullah kilatan kuning bserta manusia bersuarai kuning yang muncul dari ketiadaan. Akhirnya sampai juga lebih baik aku masuk kelas pada waktu istirahat pertama saja, tapi apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mengisi waktu kosong ini. Ahh...(munculah bola lampu diatas kepala Naruto yang menyala terang) lebih baik aku membaca novelku di perpustakaan saja 'batin Naruto'.

.

.

.

kenpa aku bisa sebosan ini, tidak biasnya aku bosan dengan pelajaran di kelas, apa karena aku sudah menguasai materi itu...biarlah lebih baik aku pergi ke perpustakaan untuk membaca sesuatu 'batin ketua osis di Akademi Kuoh a.k.a Shitori Sona'.

"ehmm...ini bukan, ahh..ini akhirnya ketemu juga buku yang belum selesai ku baca" ucap sona sambil mencari tempat untuk membaca buku. Saat akan membuka buku ekor matanya tak sengaja melihat sosok mahluk misterius di pojok ruangan perpustakaan sambil membaca buku.

Sona pun berjalan dengan cepatnya Tap...Tap...Tap "eh...maling sedang apa kau disini? Apa kau ingin mencuri buku disini" tanya sona dengan sarkatis sambil mendekat ke pemuda itu .

Pemuda itu pun hanya bisa merutuki nasibnya yang pagi ini kenapa sial terus . kenapa orang yang baru bertemu aku selalu mendikte aku dengan sebutan Maling sih? Apa salahku Kami-sam sehingga kau buat aku seperti ini 'batin Naruto'.

"eh...maafkan aku nona aku disini hanya ingin membaca, jaga omonganmu lagi pula aku disini juga seorang murid seperti dirimu" sambar Naruto dengan ketus, sebenarnya dia sudah tau nama orang yang sedang berdiri didepannya tapi dia hanya pura-pura agar masalahnya cepat selesai .

"tapi kenapa kau memakai masker yang menutupi separuh wajahmu ? itu membuat orang berpersepsi bahwa kau seorang pencuri" tanya Sona tak kalah ketus.

"kalau pertanyaan itu tidak bisa kujawab, sudah pergi sana kau mengganggu waktuku untuk membaca sebuah karya yang sangat berharaga (baca: novel icha-icha paradise)" jawab Naruto tak kalah ketus

Twitch'

Perempatan dan pertiga'an pun muncul di dahi sona (sayang tidak ada lampu merahnya #pllak Author tepok jidat)

Kenapa orang didepanku ini sangat menyebalkan, dasar orang aneh kalau saja dia bukan manusia sudah kupukul dia 'batin Sona' sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat.

"kenapa kau ada disini? Dan kenapa kau tidak masuk ke kelasmu ? dan juga kau kelas berapa karena aku tidak pernah melihat kau selam ini ?" tanya Sona secara bertubi-tubi.

"oi..oi.. kau ini ingin mengintrogasiku atau bertanya, satu-satu kenapa ?" ucap Naruto sambil memutar bosan bola matanya.

"oke. Baiklah dengarkan baik-baik nona yang banyak tanya karena aku tidak mau mengulangi untuk kedua kalinya... Bukan urusanmu" ucap Naruto sambil melenggang pergi menjauh tanpa menghiraukan teriakan dari Sona.

Dasar orang aneh menyebalkan kalua bertemu lagi akan kubawa ke ruang osis dan aku interogasi disana 'batin soan' sambil menyeringai dibalik wajah datarnya.

Wuhh... untung aku bisa kabur dari dia kalau tidak entah apa aku bisa menghirup udara bebas besok karena menurut kabar dia merupakan ketua osis yang sangat kejam membayangkannya saja bisa merinding 'batin Naruto'

Skip time.

.

.

.

Istirahat pertama, hampir semua murid keluar kelas ada yang menuju kantin,duduk di lorong dan kegiatan lainnya seperti dua teman Issei yang bergelut dengan kegiatan Nistanya. akhirnya Naruto pun masuk ke kelas disana dia mendapat tatapan tajam dari para siswa karena jam pertama tidak ada di kelas sampai...

"oi.. Naruro-san kenapa kau tidak masuk tadi ?" tanya issei penuh tanda tanya karena Naruto tadi tidak masuk

"ehmm...aku tadi ada sedikit masalah Issei-san di ruang guru" jawab Naruto bohong.

Issei hanya ber oh-ria saja dan tidak mempermasalahkan jawaban Naruto.

"mau ikut aku Naruto-san" tanya Issei kepada Naruto.

"gomen aku tidak bisa, aku sedanga sibuk mungkin lain kali" huh mungkin dia akan melakukan kegiatan nistannya itu lebih baik kutolak 'batin Naruto'.

"oh..ya sudah jaa Naruto-san" jawab Issei sambil larih menjauhi Naruto.

Lebih baik aku jalan-jalan keluar dari pada disini aku bisa mati kebosanan . Naruto pun keluar kelas sambil membaca buku orangenya tanpa memperhatikan jalan walaupun begitu ia tetap bisa konsentrasi tanpa menabrak karena berjalan sambil membaca. Sampai pada akhirnya ada dua orang yang pertama rambut bersuarai hitam kebiruan dan diikat ponytail yang bernama Himejime Akeno yang kedua rambut bersurai merah bernama Gremory Rias, iya mereka adala duo Great one-sama Akademi kuoh, Rias yang menuruni tangga dan langsung berbelok tanpa melihat karena diajak bicara oleh Akeno.

Akhirnya insidenpun terjadi "Brukk..." "ittai" teriak oarang bersurai yang bernana Rias karena menabrak orang, dan orang itu adalah Naruto. Naruto yang ditabrak pun hanya diam dan langsung melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa melihat orang menabraknya.

Rias yang merasa diacuhkan karena yang menabarak tidak meminta maaf atau menanyakan keada'anya akhirnya merasa jengkel . tunggu diakan orang yang tidur di taman itu 'batin Rias' sambil mengingat pertemuan pertama itu.

"Oi,... duren bego aneh kenapa kau menabrakku?" teriak Rias sambil menunjuk Naruto.

Twitch'

Perempatan pun mucul di kepala Naruto. Sepertinya panggilan tadi tidak asing bagiku tapi dimana ya aku pernah mendengarnya 'batin Naruto'. Tak selang berapa lama oh aku ingat oarang yang menjengkelkan di taman yang mengganguku acara istirahatku.

Karena suadah tahu siapa yang memanggilnya, Naruto pun berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menghadap orang yang menghinanya tadi .

"kau...tomat penggangu apa maumu hah?" sambar Naruto kepada Rias

Rias yang dipanggil Tomat pun tak kalah garang "apa mauku tanyamu, kau yang menabrakku Duren bego. Seharusnya kau minta maaf!" sembur Rias sambil menunjuk Naruto .

Naruto yang mendengar itupun memutar bola matanya karena bosan dan berbalik . Rias yang merasa ucapnnya (ralat: Hinaannya) diacuhkan pun melempar sepatunya kearah Naruto, karena bawasannya Rias adalah seorang Iblis lemparannyapun tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

'SWING'

'SWING'

'SWING'

'BRUKK'

"ittai" Akhirya Naruto pun terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya, dengan muka dulu yang menancap di lantai.

Rias yang melihat itupun tertawa dengan sangat kerasnya sampai-sampai memegang kedua perutnya.

Apa dia benar seoarang iblis kelas atas dan memegang gelar perempuan tercantik di Akademi Kuoh aku sedikit meragukannya 'batin akeno' yang melihat tertawa lepas Rias dan tidak menunjukan sifat kebangsawanannya.

Naruto yang ditertawakan seperti itu sangat geram dan men Death glare Rias .

"awas kau nenek lampir, ini belum selesai aku akan buat perhitungan ingat itu . kali ini kubiarkan kau menang setelah ini jangan harap kau selamat" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk Rias

"hwahwahwa..., kutunggu itu Duren Bego" teriak Rias sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan menekankan kata di Duren Bego'

"fufufufufu...Boucho kenapa kau seperti ini, tidak biasnya kau seperti ini. kemana sifat wibawamu itu sebagai pemimpin klub" ucap akeno kepada Rias

Rias yang mendengar penuturan akeno pun menghentikan tertawanya. "baiklah Akeno ayo kita pergi" ucap Rias sambil menahan malu karena memeperlihatkan sifatnya yang menurutnya bukan sifat biasanya.

Awas kau tomat kau tidak tahu berurusan dengan siapa, aku yang dari kecil dijuluki raja jahil karena sifatku yang suka menjahili orang fufufufu... kau akan bertemu hari pembalasanmu. Akan kujanjikan hal yang tak pernah kau duga 'batin Naruto' sambil menyeringai dan mengambil bukunya untuk melnjutkan kegiatan nistanya (baca: membaca icha-icha paradies)

Time skip.

.

.

.

Sore harinya di taman kita bisa melihat dua muda- mudi sedang bersenda gurau terlihat mereka seperti kelelahan walaupun lelah tetapi dalam wajah kedua insan itu terukir secorak kebahagiaan .

"Issei-san Arigato karena kau sudah mau menemaniku untuk jalan-jalan, walaupun tidak ada yang mau menginginkanku" ucap perempuan bersurai pirang sambil menunduk a.k.a Asia Argento

Issei yang mendengar ucapan itupun tersentak . kenapa dengan orang-orang yang ada disekitar Asia, dia sangat baik mau membantu siapa saja tapi hanya karena dia mengobati seorang iblis yang notabennya Asia tidak tahu karena kepolosannya yang hanya ingin menolong orang lain harus merasakan pahitnya hidup dengan diasingkan di Gereja yang sudah tidak terawat, itu sangat kejam 'batin Issei'.

"eh...kau bicara apa Asia-chan kita sebagai teman kan harus saling membantu" ucap Issei dengan semangatnya.

Teman ya , entah kenapa kata itu seperti bom waktu yang sewaktu-waktu dapat menghancurkan hatiku 'batin Asia'.

"arigato Isse-san" jawab Asia sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya kepada Issei.

Issei yang melihat itupun merona , kawaii 'batin Issei' .

"fufufufufu... ternyata kau sudah menjadi iblis rendahan Issei-kun, tak kusangka keluarga Gremory mau merengkernasimu menjadi budak mereka" ucap perempuan sambil menunjujkan sayap malaikat jatuhnya a.k.a Reynalle.

"Reynalle-sama" gumam Asia, hal itupun dapat didengar oleh Issei

"kau mengenalnya Asia-chan " ucap Isse. "iyaa" jawab lirih Asia

"Yumaa...awas kau akan kubunuh sekarang juga" teriak Issei dengan geramnya , sambil maju untuk meninju Reynalle

Sebelum Issei mendekati Reynalle dia sudah mendapat tusukan dari tombak yang dilemparkan Reynalle dari ketiadak'an .

"Arghh..." teriak Issei karena menerima tusukan dikakinya.

"Issei-san Rynalle –sama kenapa kau melakukan itu Isse-san kan tidak salah apa-apa?" tanya Asia kepada Reynalle dengan linangan air mata.

"kenapa kau membelnya Asia dia adalah seorang iblis yang harus dibunuh" jawab Reynalle

Iblis ,jadi Issei-san Iblisya 'batin Asia'sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

**Di suatu tempat**

Akhirnya aku bisa pulang dari tempat menyebalkan itu (baca : akademi kuoh)aku akan santai di apartemen sambil memakan cup ramen yang kemarin aku beli sebelum berangkat kerja. Kenapa ini aku merasakan ada mahluk yang sama seperti Azazel tapi lebih kecil dan juga aku merasakan hawa iblis disitu lebih baik aku memeriksanya 'batin Naruto' .

Naruto pun berlari sambil merapal segel ** Fuinjutsu : Kai **dengan itu naruto berubah sekarang memakai pakaian khas ANBU dengan topeng Taka.

.

.

.

"aku disini hanya untuk menjemputmu Asia karena aku menginginkan sesuatu yang ada dalam dirimu" ucap Reynalle

Issei yang mendengar penuturan itu pun langsung berteriak "jangan Asia dia hanya ingin memanfaatkanmu" teriak Issei

"bagaiman Asia ? jika kau melawan aku akan membunuh pacarmu ini fufufu.." ucap Reynalle dengan sadisnya

Asia pun menundukkan kepalanya pertanda dia bingngung...

Taka yang melihat dari kejauhan kejadian itu hanya bisa diam karena tidak tau permasalahan sesngguhnya karena bagaimanapun dia tidak ada urusannya dengan mereka.

"baiklah Reynalle-sama aku akan ikut dengannmu asal kau jangan menyakiti Issei-san" jawab Asia

"jangan Asia aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku jika kau ikut dengannya , cih dasar kenapa diriku sangat lemah" teriak Issei

"bagus kalau begitu ayo pergi" ucap Reynalle.

Gomen Issei-san aku tidak mau menyusahkanmu lagi 'batin Asia'

Dan Issei pun hanya bisa merutki dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa apa-apa "cih dasar lemah hanya melindungi Asia saja tidak bisa" gumam Issei sambil berlari

Cih dasar iblis begitu saja tidak bisa mereka hanya bisa menyakiti manusia , aku harus menyelidiki keterlibatan anak buah Azazel dengan biarawati itu kenapa mereka mengincar manusia aku tidak bisa tinggal diam . akan aku tanyakan hal ini dulu pada Azazel nanti.

Akhirnya Taka pun meninggalkan tempat itu dengan kilatan kuning menuju apartemennya .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima" teriak Naruto

"okaeri"

Eh kenapa adayang menjawab tidak biasanya lagi pula akukan tinggal sendiri 'batin Naruto' sambil berjalan menuju ruang makan. Disan terlihatwanita besurai merah yang dikuncir kuda dengan memakai baju memasak.

Kaa-san, apa ini mimpi? Apa aku sedang tertidur pertanyaan itu berniang dikepala Naruto

Naruto tanpa pikir panjang langsung berlari menuju orang itu untuk memeluknya sambil berteriak Kaa-san...

Eh,... kenapa Naruto-san memelukku dan juga kenapa dia meneriaki ku Kaa-san 'batin Erza'

"kaa-san kemana saja selama ini Naru kesepian Hiks,...Hiks,...Hiks,... Naru kangen sama Kaa-san" ucap Naruto sambil berlinag air mata dan menggeratkan pelukannya kepada Erza.

Tu-Tunggu dulu dia memelukku awas kau akan ku puk-... eh kenapa dia menangis sepertinya Naruto-san melihat aku seperti melihat Kaa-sannya, apa karena aku memakai baju yang kutemukan di lemarinya tadi. Aku jadi tak tega untuk memukulnya tapi kenapa pelukannya sangat nyaman 'batin Erza' sambil merona wajahnya.

"Naruto-san kenapa kau memelukku, bisakah kau melepaskanku lagi pula aku bukan Kaa-san mu aku adalah Erza" ucap Erza takut-takut

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa membulatkan matanya, dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya " oh maaf Erza-chan kupikir kau adalah Kaa-san ku dan dariman kau mendapat baju ini setahuku kau tidak punya pakaian" ucap Naruto sambil membasuh airmatanya.

"Gomen Naruto-kun aku tadi menemukan pakain ini di lemari mu jadi aku pakai saja karena aku tidak punya pakaian" ucap Erza tanpa sadar menambahkan suffix –kun.

"iya tidak apa-apa sudah ya" dengan itu Naruto pergi meniggalkan Erza menuju kamarnya sambil tertuduk lesu karna teringat Kaa-sannya diapun menutup kamarnya.

**TBC**

**Review untuk member masukan dari parapembaca sangat mebantu.**

**Mohon bantuannya,…**

**Dan saya ucapkan selamat Hari Riyaya Idul Fitri**

**1435 H**

**Bagi yang menjalankan...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Maaf ya atas cerita kemarin, kalau kurang memuaskan maklum lah saya disini sebagai pendatang baru mungkin membutuhkan masukan dari parah Senpai disini...**

**Ok, semoga cerita ini dapat menghibur teman-teman disini walaupun banyak gajenya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya pastinya **

**Rating : T**

** (mungkin M buat jaga-jaga)**

**Pairing : ?**

**Warning :**

**Mungkin aneh, terkesan amatiran dan gaje **

**Selamat membaca !**

Sang malam pun menampakkan wujudnya untuk memberi tanda bahwa sang rembulan harus siap-siap menggantikan posisi sang mentari untuk menjadi penerang mahluk hidup yang berlindung dibawahnya, tak luput juga dengan pemuda bersurai piarang yang masih berkutat di atas kasurnya dengan pandangan senduh menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Kaa-san..."

Gumam lirih pemuda itu dan tanpa sadar butiran liquid merayap keluar dari dua bola mata saffir itu

Tak selang berpa lama.

Tok...

Tok...

Tok...

"Naruto-kun ayo makan ini sudah waktunya maka malam jika kau tidak makan nanti sakit lo" teriak Erza dari luar kamar Naruto.

Naruto yang ada di dalam kamar tidak menyahuti teriakan Erza dia hanya membatu karena masih teriangat kejadian tadi sore 'aku tida boleh seperti ini, aku sudah berjanji pada Kaa-san untuk tidak sedih lagi dan juga janji seumur hidupku untuk melindungi umat manusia, baiklah ,..aku tidak boleh terus terpuruk dan aku harus maju terus' batin naruto.

Akhirnya Naruto pun keluar dari kamarnya untuk menuju meja makan disana sudah ada Erza yang sudah duduk sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto 'senyum itu ...kenapa senyum itu sangat tidak asing bagiku, senyum itu mengingatkan ku pada senyum Kaa-san pada waktu aku kecil, A-aku harus menjaga senyum itu bagaimana pun caranya dengan senyum itu aku merasa tenang seperti ada Kaa-san disampingku' batin Naruto.

"ehmm,... maaf Erza-chan aku tadi ketiduaran aku tak mendengar ucapanmu" ucap Naruto sambil menarik kursi meja makan dan mendudukinya .

"tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, aku menyadarinya kok. Ano kenapa tadi Naruto-kun memanggilku dengan sebutan Kaa-san?" tanya Erza pada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Erza cuman bisa menundukkan kepalanya . Erza yang melihat itupun mersa bersalah karna melihat Naruto yang murung dan berencana untuk meminta maaf.

"Gomen Naruto-ku jik-" perkataan Erza pun langsung dipotong oleh Naruto "tidak apa-apa kok Erza-chan aku tadi terbawa suasana karena melihat penapilanmu tadi sangat mirirp dengan Kaa-san ku" ucap Naruto sambil memperlihatkan eye smile nya untuk mencairkan suasana.

Erza tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena melihat Naruto yang ingin melanjutkan ceritanya. "aku yang dari bayi sudah ditinggal Tou-san ku entah karena apa aku tidak tahu dan saat aku berumur tujuh tahun Kaa-san ku meninggal karena dibunuh orang lain aku yang masih kecil tidak bisa apa-apa hanya bisa merutuki diriku sendidri dan karena hal itu aku masih merasa bersalah karena kejadian yang merengut orang yang paling penting dalam hidupku, dan karena hal itu aku ingin melindungi orang-orang yang berharga bagiku" jelas Naruto panjang lebar tentang masalalunya.

Greppp...

Naruto pun melebarkan matanya dan tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya akibat dipeluk oleh Erza yang suadah meninggalkan kursinya. Akhirnya Naruto pun juga memblas pelukan itu.

Setelah beberapa menit ...

"A-arigato,...Erza-chan aku sudah lebih baik" ucap Naruto yang sudah kembali seperti biasa

"sama-sama kalau Naruto-kun butuh teman curhat atu keluh kesah Naruto-kun bisa berbagi dengan Erza, Erza dengan senang hati kok mendengarkannya, ayo kita makan nanti keburu dinggin" ucap Erza sambil mengambilkan makanan Naruto

"A-arigato,.. ehm Erza-chan aku melihatmu sepertinya masih seumuran denganku karena kau masih belum mengingat kehidupan mu yang dulu aku berinisiatif untuk mendaftarkanmu sekolah di tempat yang sama denganku apa kamu mau?" tanya Naruto pada Erza.

Erza yang ditanya seperti itu masih bingung "Gomen-ne Naruto-kun aku sepertinya masih takut untuk berinteraksi dengan dunia luar apalagi harus sekolah, a-aku ma-" penuturan Erza yang masih belum selesai langsung dipotong oleh naruto.

"tenang saja Erza-chan aku akan membantumu untuk bersosialisasi disana dan juaga aku akan selalu menjagamu kapan saja dan dimanapun itu janji seumur hidupku" ucap Naruto sambil meperlihatkan eye smilenya .

'apa aku harus menerima tawaran Naruto-kun ya, emangsih dari yang kulihat dalam diriku aku masih sumuran seorang pelajar dan juga ucapan Naruto-kun yang terakhir itu menenangkan ku' batin Erza

"baiklah Naruto-kun aku menerima tawaranmu tapi..." ucapan Erza yang menggantung itu menimbulkan tanda tanya dalam pikiran naruto, saat bola mata naruto melihat seringai kecil dari Erza itu sudah mewakili perasa'an Naruto bahwa akan ada sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan.

"tapi apa Erza-chan ?" tanya Naruto yang masih diliputi perasaan was-was.

"tapi Naruto-kun harus mengabulkan tiga permintaanku, bagaimana ini mudah kok aku tidak minta yang aneh-aneh " ucap Erza sambil menunjukan seringai yang terpantri di wajahnya.

'dasar perempuan kenapa mahluk seperti mereka selalu merepotkan kehidupanku, dan juga kenapa aku selalu tidak berdaya didepan mereka' batin Naruto

"hmmm...baiklah asal itu masih bisa aku kabulkan" ucap Naruto langsung lesu karena mulutnya langsung meng-iyakan permintaan Erza .

"yeey,..." teriak Erza sambil melompat-lompat karena permintaannya dikabulkan

"besok saja Naruto-kun aku beri tahu permintaan ku saat kita berngkat sekolah" ucap Erza dan senyum yang masih melekat diwajahnya

"baiklah besok kita berngkat bersama-sama , seragammu suda aku siapkan dan aku juga sudah mendaftarkanmu di Akademi Kuoh" ucap Naruto sambil meneteng makanannya yang dia bawa kedalam kamar, belum sampai beberapa langkah Naruto mendapat pertanyaan dari Erza.

"Ehh...mau kemana Naruto-kun kan makannya belum selesai?" tanya Erza pada Naruto.

"ehm,..e-to-eto aku ingin makan dalam kamar karena ini" jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk maskernya.

"emang kenapa dengan wajahmu Naruto-kun?"tanya Erza sekali lagi.

"R-Rahasia" jawab Naruto seadanya, dengan mendengar jawaban naruto membuat Erza sweetdrop.

'dasar orang misterius kenapa harus sembunyi-sembunyi lagi pula kan tidak ada siapa-siapa disini, aku juga semakin penasaran bagaimana bentuk wajah Naruto-kun dibalik masker itu' batin Erza sambil melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda.

**In Other Place**

Brakk... terdengar suara tendangan pintu dan hal itu sukses membuat orang yang didalamnya kaget, mereka yang ada didalam pun sudah sadar dari keterkagetannya dan menunjukan wajah bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang terjadi, setelah melihat kedatanagn Issei, mereka pun bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi kepada anggota baru mereka.

Pemimipin di tempat itupun langsung berinisiatif bertanya dulu mendahului anggotaya yang penasaran dengan yang dialami pemuda itu.

"Ada apa Issei kenapa kau datang dengan wajah kesal? Apa yang menimpamu" tanya pemimpin klub itu siapa lagi kalu bukan Rias Gremory.

"oke...ambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu keluarkan" ucap Akeno yang dari tadi memperhatikan glagat dari Issei.

"sudah tidak ada waktu untuk melakukan hal yang tidak penting itu Akeno-senpai" jawab Issei sambil terengah-engah

"Begini ,...A-asia Boucho kita har-'' ucapan Issei pun terpotong oleh Rias.

"sudah kubilang kan Issei untuk menjauhi gadis biarawati itu karena kita berbeda dengan mere-" ucapan Rias pun juga potong Issei .

"aku tidak peduli Boucho kehidupan Asia selama ini sudah sulit, a-aku tidak rela jika mereka memanfaatka dia hanya untuk kepentingan mereka semata" ucap Issei sambil menunduk dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya walau dia tidak menghiraukan sakit akibat tertusuk tombak dari Da-tenshi itu.

Karena merasa ucapannya belum selesai Issei pun melanjutkannya "kita harus menolongnya Boucho aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada Asia karena aku mendegar kalau mereka ingin mengambil sesuatu dalam diri Asia untuk kepentingan mereka" ucapan Issei terdengar serak seperti keputus asa'an .

"TIDAK...BISA kau adalah keluargaku Issei kau tidak bisa membahayakan nyawa kita semua untuk menylamatkan teman itu, kau tahu sendirikan disana adalah teritory malaikat jatuh kita tidak bisa datang dengan langsung menyerbu mereka tanpa alasan yang jelas bagaimanapun juga Asia adalah bagian dari mereka" Jawab Rias dengan nada marah kepada kelakuan pionnya itu, karena merasa ceramahnya kurang Rias melanjutkannya lagi.

"kau tahukan Issei bahwa kita masih dalam genjatan senjata selepas Gret War yang memakan populasi ketiga fraksi apa kau ingin merusak genjatan senjata yang selama ini dijaga oleh ketiga fraksi"

"aki tidak peduli ,...aku tidak peduli bila harus di kelurkan dari keluarga ini dan jadi iblis liar ataupun keluar dari fraksi iblis AKU TIDAK PEDULI" uncap Issei sambil menekankan ucapn terakhirnya

" jika kalia tidak mau membantuku ya suadah! , ..aku akan pergi menyelamatkan Asia sendiri bagaimanapun caranya" ucapnya sambil berlari meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

"Kiba- koneko kalian mengertikan apa yang harus kalian lakukan" ucap Rias .

"Hai" ucap mereka serempak .

'lebih baik aku bersiap-siap beraksi malam ini aku penasaran apa yang dilakukan oleh malaikat jatuh itu yang mengatakan membutuhkan sesuatu dalam tubuh biarawati itu jika dia sampai macam-macam dengan biarawati itu maka aku harus membereskan malaikat jatuh itu dan menyelamatkan biarawati itu dari mereka' batin naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah Issei berlari menuju gereja dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan 'apa-apan mereka mulut mereka di awal sangat manis tapi mana buktinya, hanya bualan yang kudapat dan apa itu yang disebut keluarga tapi menurutku itu hanya kumpulan orang yang dipenuhi kemunafikan' batin Issei

"khu...khu...khu...lihat apa yang kita temukan, seekor iblis lemah yang bertamu" ucap malaikat jatuh a.k.a Dohnassek kepada Mittlet dan Kalawaner. Dan penuturan itu hanya ditanggapi seringai di wajah kedua malaikat jatuh.

Tanpa babibu lagi malaikat jatuh yangmamiliki bentuk tubuh paling kecil a.k.a Mittlet langsung membuat tombak cahaya dari ketiadaan menuju Issei. Dan Issei pun Cuma bisa menghindar dari tombak cahaya itu, Malaikat jatuh yang bernama Mittlet mulai geram karena tombaknya meleset setelah itu dia pun membuat banyak tombak yang langsung mengarah ke Issei. Issei yang melihat itu hanya mendecih tidak suka saat satu tomabak mengenai kakinya .

"Arrghhh" teriak Issei saat satu tombak mengenai kakinya

"khu..khu..khu.." mati kau iblis tengik ucap Mittlet dengan senyum sadisnya.

Dan hal itu membuat keseimabangan Issei goyah dan akhirnya pun jatuh, 'apa aku harus berakhir disini, cih dasar lemah Cuma menjaga Asia saja sudah tidak becus' batin Issei saat melihat tombak cahaya menuju arahnya .

.

.

Di tempat tak jauh dari tempat itu berdiri oarang dibalik pohon yang memakai armor Ansatsu Buntai dan bertopeng hewan berbentuk elang. Orang itu biasa disebut Taka atau juga Naruto yang menyamar sebagai Taka. 'aku cukup kasian dengan iblis mesum itu yang dikeroyok oleh sekumpulan malaikat jatuh tapi biarlah aku tidak ada urusannya dengan mereka tapi jika itu menyangkut dengan keselamatan manusia maka aku akan ikut campur' batin Naruto.

**Back to fight**

Saat tombak itu dengan cepat menuju Issei dia hanya bisa menutup mata 'apa aku akan mati disini' batin issei . saat hampir beberapa centi meter menghunus dada Isse tombak itu dihempaskan oleh pedang Kiba.

"TRANK"

"kiba- koneko-chan" teriak Issei tidak percaya dengan penglihtannya, "tadi kudengar Boucho untuk melar-" ucapan Issei terpotong oleh perkataan Kiba.

"memang Boucho melarang kita pergi kesana tapi dia tidak melarang kita untuk menolongmu kan" ucap Kiba.

**Skip aja ya **

(buat aja sama kayak di canon, Author males ngetiknya karna cepet-cepet buat nonton bola, takut ketinggalan hehehe -_-")

Dan disini Naruto di dalam gereja dia melihat teman Issei yang bernama Asia sedang diikat di benda dalam bentuk salib 'ini tidak bisa dibiarkan aku harus ikut campur jika itu tentang keselamatan seorang manusia' batin naruto. Naruto melihat malaikat jatuh itu mengambil cincin dari Asia dan hal itu membuat perubahan signifikan bagi malaikat jatuh itu karena luka-luka yang diterimanya beregenerasi dengan cepat .

"khu..khu..khu.. mati kau iblis rendahan " teriak Reynare sambil menenbakkan beberapa tombaknya kepada Issei .

"WUSH"

"WUSH"

"WUSH"

"TRANK"

"TRANK"

"TRANK"

Kelompok iblis itupun membelakkan mata mereka karena ada orang yangmenghalau tombak itu termasuk Reynare yang berhenti tertawa karena merasa tombak itu membunuh Issei

"khu..khu..khu.." kau tidak bisa kumaafkan gagak karena kau telah mencelakakan seorang manusia yang tidak bersalah kau akan kubasmi jika sampai kau hidup maka kau akan melukai lebih banyak manusia" ucap Naruto denagn nada dingin dan dua mata sharinggan dengan tiga tomoe yang menyala di balik topengnya .

(disini Naruto sudah menggunakan doujutsu sharinggannya tapi belum bisa manggekyo sharinggan, nanti ada flashback-nya kenapa punya mata sharinggan )

"bicara apa kau manusia rendahan kaulah yang akan mati terlebih dahulu" teriak Reynare sambil maju menyerang Naruto .

Walau terbesit rasa ketakutan dalam diri Reynare karna merasakan kekuatan yang pancarkan dalam diri Naruto apalagi saat melihat mata yang bersinar dibalik topeng itu mengisyaratkan kebencian yang luar biasa. 'huh dasar keras kepala, tak apalah nanti aku akan meminta maaf kepada Azazel karena menghabisi anak buahnya ' batin Naruto.

"siapa kau ? kenapa kau menolong kami? " teriak pemimipin kelompok iblis itu a.k.a Rias .

"diam kau iblis, kita masih punya urusan yang belum terselesaikan " ucap Naruto sambil menahan tombak cahaya Reynare dengan kusanagi yang dikeluarkan dari balik punggungnya.

Rias dan kelompoknya yang mendengar itu pun membelakkan matanya antara perasaan takut,sedih senang karena ditolong dan dipenuhi perasaan was-was, bawasannya manusia did depannya bukanlah orang biasa.

"Trank" suara dentingan benda keras antara peang kusanagi milik Naruto dengan tombak milik Reynare, terlihat Reynare kewalahan karena kusangi Naruto yang memanacarkan aura yang mengerikan.

"bhukk" terdengar pukulan dari perut Reynare yang diakibatkan oleh Naruto 'bagus aku sudah memberi tanda di tubuhnya degan ini maka akan semakin mudah apalagi dengan bantuan mata ini aku bisa membaca semua gerakannya' batin Naruto.

'sial kenapa ini, mengapa setiap gerakan ku dapat di baca dengan baik olehnya seolah-olah dia sudah tahu kemana aku akan menyerang kalu begini terus aku bisa kalah walaupun tingkat penyembuhanku sangat cepat. Apa dia menghilang kemana dia ?' batin Reynare

"Srink" muncullah Naruto dibalik punggung Reynare tanpa babibu lagi dia langsung memotong sayap Reynare.

"Arghh.. apa yang kau lakukan manusia rendahan" teriak Reynare.

Para iblis yang melihat itupun membelakkan matanya karena kecepatan orang misterius itu, karena seperti kilatan kuning, entah kenapa perasaan mereka tambah tak menentu setelah melihat pertarungan itu.

"masih belum" teriak Naruto dengan membawa bolah biru yang berputar sebesar bola sepak dan muncul lagi tiba-tiba di depan Reynare tanpa babibu lagi langsung menyarangkan rasenggan itu keperut Reynare sambil berteriak **Rasenggan **.

"ARGHHH"

"BLARR"

Reynare tepental kencang menabrak tembok di belakangnya dengan keras dan langsung tak sadarkan diri, entah kenapa serangan itu tak berpengngaruh terhadap penyembuhan cepat Reynare.

Kelompok iblis yang menyaksikkan pertarungan itupun dibuat tercengang lagi pasalnya malaikat jatuh yang dilawan mereka berramai-ramai belum tentu bisa mereka lukai sedangkan manusia didepanny dengan mudah membuat tak sadar malaikat jatuh didepan mereka.

"sekarang giliran kalian iblis bajingan" ucap Naruto denagn sharinggan yang masih berputar dengan tiga tomoe-nya setelah melihat malaikat jatuh itu tak sadar diri.

"apa maksudmu dan apa tujuanmu menyerang kami?" tanya Rias kepada orang bertopeng elang itu a.k.a Naruto dengan perasaan was-was.

"khu..khu..khu... apa maksudku tanyamu, bangsa kalian lah yang sering melukai manusia dengan memburu dan memakan bangsa kami dan hal itu takkan bisa kumaafkan" teriak Naruto dengan seringai sadis di balik topeng elangnya

"A-apa maksudmu kami tidak pernah melakukan hal itu, lagi pula ini adalah daerah kekuasaan kami" jawab Rias dengan nada sedikit tergagap karena pasalnya orang didepannya sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang.

"jangan mengelak iblis jahanam kalain akan mati" teriak Naruto sambil menyiapakan jurus ditangannya.

"**Raikiri" **teriak naruto sambil mengucapakan nama jurusnya dan muncul kumpulan petir di tangannaya.

Kelompok Rias yang melihat itupun tidak bisa apa-apa karena kekuatan mereka suadah habis saat melawan kelompok malaikat jatuh itu. Naruto yang melihat itu tak ambil pusing langsung maju dengan **raikiri ** di tangan kanannya.

"Tap..."

"Tap..."

"Tap..."

Saat Naruto tinggal beberapa meter dari kelompok Rias muncul orang yag langsung memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto dan menghentikan jurusnya dan gerakan Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itupun membelakkan matanya pasalnya orang menghentiak jurusnya adalah orang yang dia kenalnya.

" Azazel apa yang kau lakukan kenapa kau menghalangi ku untuk membunuh para iblis berengsek itu" teriak Naruto yang dipenuhi amarah.

"apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto, apa kau tak tahu hal yang kau perbuat ini bisa membuat dirimu dalam bahaya" teriak Azazel tak mau kalah.

Terjadi keheningan diantara mereka..

'apa maksudmu Azazel hal yang kuperbuat ini bisa membahayakan diriku, aku hanya menjalankan tugasku untuk membasmi mereka yang sering menggangu kehidupan manusia' batin Naruto

"apa maksudmu kau ha-" belum selesai Naruto bicara langsung disambar Azazel.

"apa kau tidak tahu iblis yang akan kau bunuh adalah adik dari penguasa mekai , jika hal itu terjadi maka akan hal yng tidak di inginkan bukan hanya kau saja yang terkana akibatnya tetapi juga kehidupan manusia disni" ucpa ketus Azazel karena tingkah orang didepannya ini yang melakukan hal ini tanpa pikir panjang.

"tapi mereka kan iblis brengsek yang sering melukai manusia, aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka berkeliaran disisni Azazel" jawab Naruto dengan kesabaran yang mulai hilang karena orang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa bulan.

"BLETAKK...itu berbeda Baka' mereka ini iblis baik-baik apa kau tidak bisa melihat perbadaan aura dari iblis yang selam ini kau bunuh dengan mereka" ucap Azazel yang mulai geram dengan tingkah orang yang berada didepannya.

'iya juga sih, tapi kenapa aku tidak berpikir sampai kesitu dasar baka' batin Naruto. Dengan hal itu Naruto langsung menurunkan sikapnya dari posisi tempur menjadi lebih rilex. Kelompok iblis itu pun langsung lega karena karena mereka hampir saja mengintip pintu dunia kematian.

"Asia ..."teriak Issei setelah sadar dari insiden itu.

Setelah melihat hal itu Azazel mengambil cincin yang ada di anak buahnya yang bernama Reynare untuk di kembalikan kepada pemiliknya sebelummyna yaitu Asia, setelah melakukan hal itu Azazel membawa tubuh anak buahnya dan menghampiri Rias untuk merengkernasi Asia menjadi iblis sebelum terlambat. dan kau sambil menunjuk Naruto "ayo ikut akau kita bertemu ketempat biasa" ucap Azazel langsung pergi tanpa mengindahkan panggilan Rias dan di ikuti Naruto yang menghilang dengan kilatan kuning.

"apa kau tahu mereka Boucho" ucap Akeno yang sudah sadar dari keterkjutannya.

"entahlah Akeno aki tidak tahu mereka , tapi ayo cepat kita menuju Issei " jawab Rias .

**Skip **

**.**

**.**

Tepat dipinggir sungai berdirilah dua orang yang satu orang paruh baya dan orang bertopeng elang dengan pakaian Anbu-nya .

Terjadi keheningan diantara mereka sampai pemuda bersurai kuning itu memulai pembicaraan...

"apa maksudmu tadi Azazel kenap kau bilang mereka berbeda dengan iblis yang selama ini menyerang manusia " tanya Naruto yang ingin mememecah keheningan.

"aku minta maaf Taka, aku lupa menjelaskanmu bahwa iblis yang selama ini menyerang manusia itu disebut sebagi iblis liar karena mereka telah membunuh atau berkhianat pada tuannya" jawab Azazel.

"jadi-"

"iya mereka adalah iblis baik-baik bukan seperti iblis yang menyerang manusia " sambung Azazel setelah memotong ucapan Naruto.

"kenapa kau tidak menjelaskan padaku dari dulu Azazel kalau iblis itu ada yang baik, untung saja aku tidak membunuh mereka" ucap Naruto.

"iya untung saja jika itu terjadi maka siap-siaplah mebuat satu lubang kuburan untukmu karena orang yang akan kau bunuh adalah adik dari penguasa mekai" sambung Azazel melengkapi ucapan Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar itu Cuma bergidik ngeri jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

"baiklah sampai jumpa Azazel terima kasih sudah menghentikan aksi kecerobohanku" ucap Taka sambil nyengir dibalik topengnya.

Azazel yang mendengar itu Cuma bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"iya sama-sama itu juga adalah kesalahanku" ucap Azazel.

"Ohh,...iya aku lupa bagaimana mana dengan tubuh Reynare ini bagaimana aku bisa lupa seharusnya aku memberikannya pada Taka tadi untuk merawatnya karena ini ulahnya. Dasar merepotkan" gumam Azazel yang merutuki nasibnya karena ulah teman yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

.

.

.

.

Diwaktu yang bersamaan ...

'Diaman Naruto-kun ya dari tadi setelah makan di kamar dia tidak keluar sama sekali apa dia sakit atau terjadi apa-apa lebih baik aku mengeceknya' batin Erza .

"Cklek.." terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan masuklah Erza kedalam kamar Naruto benar apa yang disangka-sangka olehnya kamar ini kosong padahal tadi aku tidak meliahat Naruto-kun keluar dari sini. Dan tanpa disangka muncullah kilatan kuning dan muncullah sosok Taka yang berpakain lengkap dengan kusanagi yang menempel dibalik punggungnya .

"Kyaaa,,... siapa kau ? apa tujuanmu masuk kesini?" teriak Erza takut-takut dengan orang yang berpakaian aneh didepannya.

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung kembali hilang takut jati dirinya diketahui.

"Slinng.."

'kemana orang tadi itu, aku jadi takut apa terjadi seusuatu pada Naruto-kun' batin erza.

Tak selang beberapa lama..

"tok..tok..tok.."

"Siapa" teriak Erza takut-takut atas kejadian tadi.

"aku Naruto " jawab Naruto dari luar yang sudah berpakain biasa.

"BLETAK.."

"ittai kenapa kau memukulku Erza-chan ?" tanaya Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"kemana saja kau aku tadi mencarimu, kenapa kau tiba –tiba menghilang"

"hehehe,..gomen Erza-chan aku tadi Cuma ingin jalan-jalan mencari angin" jawab Naruto.

'huhh.. untung dia tidak mencurigaiku" batin Naruto.

**Tbc.**

**Author kembali semoga kalian terhibur dengan cerita sederhana saya, maaf jadwal updatenya terganggu karena Author lagi sakit buat yang kemarin sekali l;agi maaf ya Author gk tau kalu Author mencet Ctrl+V dua kali waktu posh cerita, jadinya dobel deh heheheh...**

**Masukkan kalian sangat bermanfaat bagi cerita ini tapi sebelum itu saya mau nanyak, cerita ini pake pairing atau enngak karena menurut author kalau pake pairing itu sedikit menyusahkan apalagi status Author yang jomblo jadi sedikit sulit buat mikir-mikir hal berbau Romance hehehe #plakk jadi curhat -_-"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**See you next chapter...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Maaf ya atas cerita kemarin, kalau kurang memuaskan maklum lah saya disini sebagai pendatang baru mungkin membutuhkan masukan dari parah Senpai disini...**

**Ok, semoga cerita ini dapat menghibur teman-teman disini walaupun banyak gajenya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya pastinya **

**Rating : T**

** (mungkin M buat jaga-jaga)**

**Pairing : ?**

**Warning :**

**Mungkin aneh, terkesan amatiran dan gaje **

**Sebelum itu perkenankan saya menjawab pertanyaan dari para readers**

**Nanleo099 : entahlah akan aku usahain**

**Juan Matheus asarya : akan usahain, maaf kalau kurang bagus.**

**Sarutobi RianMaru : 1. Kenapa Naruto memakai topeng kan sudah dijelasin di chapter dua bahwa Naruto mengidap penyakit alergi debu walaupun bo'ong tapi itu digunain sebagi alasannya.**

**2. Naruto dalam aksinya kan memakai dua topeng yang pertama untuk menutupi separuh wajahnya (seperti Kakashi di canon) da yang kedua topeng Anbu bermotif Elang. **

**Silent reader tobat : baiklah saranya akan aku usahain**

**Uchiha namikazae yuto : terima kasih**

**Reyvanrifqi : hahahaha ... maksih sarannya. Akan aku usahain**

**m. : mungkin, tapi masih lama**

** : makasih, akan aku usahain**

** : iya makasih aku gk bisa janji setiap chapter akan menyenangkan**

**tatsuke klan : iya makasih, akan aku pertimbangkan.**

**Selamat membaca !**

**"**Kring.."

**"**Kring.."

**"**Kring.."

"BRUKKK...ittai, dasar weker kurang kerjaan, bisanya bangunin orang tidur saja, mati aja sana" teriak Naruto kepada weker yang kurang kerjaan itu, namun nasib malang tetap menghampiri weker itu karena masih liputi rasa marah dilemparlah jam weker itu oleh Naruto.

"Brukk"

"Prang"

"Ctarrr"

.

.

.

(mengheningkan cipta mulai )

pagi yang indah itu pun harus diawali dengan kejadian Nista yaitu pertarungan antara Manusia dan Jam weker. Dan akhirnya dimenangkan oleh manusia itu yang tidak berperi Kewekeran.

"ZZZzzz..."

.

.

.

'kemana sih Naruto-kun katanya mau berangkat sekolah bersama, ini kan hari pertama ku masuk sekolah masak harus terlambat ' batin Erza sambil berjalan menuju kamar Naruto.

"Tok.."

"Tok.."

"Tok.."

'pasti masih molor dasar, dia itu tidur apa belajar mati sih. Oh kami-sama kenapa kau pertemukan aku dengan mahluk seperti ini' batin Erza.

"cklek" suara pintu terbuka pun terdengar, masuklah sosok Shinigami menyerupai wanita dan di ikuti hawa dingin merayap melalui dinding kamar itu.

"TAP.."

"TAP.."

"TAP.."

**Alam mimpi Naruto**

"hehehe...inilah hidup sesungguhnya dipenuhi dan dikelilingi dengan hal yang disukai para lelaki, ahh bentuk kalian sungguh meggodaku , apalagi dua benda kecil berwarna merah yang kenyal itu, kalian sungguh membuatku ingin langsung melahap kalian..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh Ramen kalian sungguh enak tidak ada bandingannya rasa kalian dengan makanan lain di dunia ini, oh Kami-sama semoag kau tidak membangunkanku dari mimpi indah ini" ucap Naruto.

Namu tiba-tiba hal tak terduga pun terjadi datanglah tsunami yang sangat tinggi hingga menyapu bersih seluruh ramen itu.

"ohh TIDAKKK,...kenpa mimpi indah ini harus berakhir seperti ini, oh Kami-sam dosa apa yang telah kuperbuat sehingga kau berikan mimpi buruk ini?" teriak Naruto frustasi .

**Di waktu yang sama**

Setelah Erza masuk kekamar Naruto dan melihat benda astral berambut kuning sedang tidur tidak elitnya. Erza langsung keluar kembali dari kamar Naruto dan berlari.

Tak selang beberapa saat...

Kini Erza datang dengan membawa ember besar berisi air yang dimasuki es batu kecil-keil yang diambilnya dari kulkas.

"fufufufufufu..." tawa shinigami terpantri diwajah cantiknya.

3

2

1

"BYURRR.." terdengar suara air yang jatuh.

"UWAAA...Tsunami selamatkan nyawa kalian" teriak Naruto langsung beranjak dari kasurnya.

"ahhh nov- novelku dimana aku harus menyelamatkan teman kecilku itu" teriak Naruto frustasi.

Erza yang melihat itu pun langsung sweetdrop 'orang ini aneh bukannya menyelamtkan nyawanya malah mencari novelnya' batin Erza.

"eh.. Erza-chan ayo kita lari, apa kau tidak takut sekarang ada tsunami, ayo kita pergi dari sini" teriak Naruto.

Erza yang melihat itu langsung berlari kearah Naruto dan memukulnya. "BLETAK".

"kenapa kau memukulku Erza-chan ini sedang keadaan genting jadi jangan bercanda, tapi kenap airnya dingin ya atau mungkin ini Tsunami dari kutub utara" ucap Naruto

"dasar Naruto-kun no Baka ini jam berapa ayo kita berangkat, kita sudah telat" teriak Erza yang tersulut kemarahannya.

"kenapa kau menyiramku Erza-chan tadi aku mimipi indah" tanya Naruto pada Erza.

"aku tidak peduli cepat mandi atau aku akan..." belum selesai Erza berbicara Naruto sudah berlari dari kamarnya menuju kasurnya.

"Bagus" ucap Erza dibarengi tawa shinigaminya.

'ternyata bukan wajahnya saja yang mirip Kaa-san tapi sifatnya tak jauh beda' batin Naruto takut-takut.

Skip time.

Terlihat dua manusia berbeda gender sedang berjalan yang satu pria bersuarai pirang dan yang satunya waniat bersuarai merah. Terlihat si pria sedang sibuk dengan novel-nya (baca: novel icha-icha series) dan yang wanita sibuk dengan pikirannya.

'kenapa aku gugup begini, ini hanya sekolah kan kenapa mesti takut' batin Erza . walau seperti itu masih ada keraguan dihatinya.

"kau kenapa Erza-chan ?" tanya Naruto yang masih setia membaca novel-nya.

Karena tak ada respon Naruto langsung menepuk pundak Erza.

"pluk"

"eh, iya ada apa?" tanya Erza gugup.

"sudah kuduga, kau tidak usah takut Erza-chan selama masih ada aku, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa kok" ucap Naruto menenangkan

"arigato.. Naruto-kun" ucap Erza sambil tersenyum.

"Hn'" jawab Naruto.

Setelah sampai didepan Akademi kuoh...

Naruto dan Erza pun langsung mendapat pandangan dari siswa-siswi Kuoh, tapi tepatnya pandangan itu tertuju hanya pada Erza semata. Pandangan lapar dari para siswa membuat Erza semakin takut tanpa sadar tangannya menggengam erat tangan Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu juga menggeratkan pegangan itu.

"Ayo Erza-chan kita menuju ruang Administrasi dan ruang kepala sekolah untuk menyelesaikan pendaftaran yang kurang"

"baik, Naruto-kun" jawab Erza yang sudah keluar dari rasa gelisahnya karena tatapan para murid.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai melengkapi pendaftaran Naruto dan Erza langsung menuju kelas X-B dia berada dibawah satu tingkat dari Naruto.

'entahlah kenapa perasaanku sangat senang sekali, seperti merasakan mempunyai keluarga lagi setelah lama aku tidak pernah memiliki krluarga lagi semenjak ditinggal Kaa-san' batin Naruto saat melihat wajah Erza.

"Nah Erza-chan sebelum kau memeperkenalkan namamu di depan kelas nanti, aku memberikan marga ibuku untuk kau pakai, dan namamu sekarang adalah Uzumaki Erza bagaiman apa kau setuju ?" ucap Naruto sambil kembali mebaca novelnya.

"Benarkah Naruto-kun apa boleh" tanya Erza dengan mata berbinar –binar

"Hn'" jawab singkat Naruto

"Yeeeyy..." teriak Erza sambil meloncat-loncat

Tak selang beberapa lama Naruto mersakan hawa musuh besarnya datang dari arah jam sembilan.

DEG'

Pandangan mereka bertemu untuk sesaat memunculkan kilatan listrik diantara mereka, pandangan mereka cukup lama bertemu sampai-sampai ada suara untuk menginstrupsi pandangan permusuhan diantara mereka .

"fufufufufuf.. Boucho apa yang kau lakukan dengannya, bukannya dia orang yang kau tabrak kemarin" tanya Akeno kepada Rias sambil menunjuk kepada Naruto.

"siapa dia Naruto-kun sepertinya kalian sangat akrab sampai kalian saling pandangan cukup lama, Apa kalian pacaran? " tanya Erza tanpa mengetahui hawa permusuhan yang sangat pekat dari kedua belah pihak seperti ingin mengorok leher masing-masing jika saja hanya mereka berdua di tempat itu.

"TIDAKK" teriak mereka serempak tanpa menyudahi acara pandang mereka.

Terjadi keheningan cukup lama diantara mereka, cukup lama sampai suara Naruto mengistrupsi keheningan diantara mereka...

.

"masalah kita belum selesai Tomat ?" ucap Naruto dengan nada sarkastisnya dan menekankan di kata Tomat.

"Khu...khu...khu... akan kutunggu itu duren bego" jawab Rias tak kalah sarkasnya.

"sampai disaat itu tiba kau akan mersakan penderitaan tiada akhir " ucap Naruto dengan bangganya dan tak lupa seringai iblis yang keluar dari balik maskernya.

"dala mimpimu Duren bego khu..khu..khu" jawab Rias dengan tawa iblisnya.

Dan muncullah lagi kilatan listrik lebih pekat dari yang tadi.

"Tomat"

"Duren bego"

"Nenek Lampir"

"Maling Ayam"

"Yandere"

"Tahi Berjalan"

Dan perkataan Rias atau bisa kita sebut hina'anya yang terakhir sangat menusuk lubuk hati Naruto paling dalam.

"uhuhkkk...kau..Grr-... mati saja kau tomat $#$ $# %#%..." sumpah serapah dikeluarkan oleh Naruto kepada Rias. Dan hal itu hanya mendapat tawa kemenangan dari Rias.

"ayo Akeno kita harus pergi bisa-bisa kita ikutan stres jika kita dekat-dekat dengan dia" sambil menunjuk Naruto.

Akeno yang baru sadar dari sweetdrop-nya atas kejadian Nista di depannya hanya bisa pasrah saat tangannya ditarik oleh Rias untuk menjauh.

Erza yang baru sadar dari sweetdrop-nya hanya bisa mengerutkan kepala tanda dia bingung. 'siapa dia ya, kenapa orang itu, apa dia musuh Naruto-kun' batin Erza.

"ayo Erza-chan kita pergi kita sudah terlambat"

"Ano..Naruto-kun siap dia, sepertinya Naruto-kun punya pengalaman yang buruk dengan dia ?" tanya Erza.

"ehmm...lebih baik kita tidak membahas orang Itu" ucap Naruto sambil menekankan kata itu.

.

.

.

"Tok"

"Tok"

"Tok"

"cklek"

"oh jadi kamu ya murid baru itu, jadi siapa namamu?" tanya guru pada Erza.

"emm... Nama saya Uzumaki Erza mohon bantuannya Sensei" jawab Erza.

"oh, baik tunggu sebentar setelah saya suru masuk, kamu masuk ya!"

"baik sensei"

"mohon perhatiaanya sebentar kita akan kedatangan murid baru, semoga kalian bisa berteman dengannya" ucap Sensei kepada seluruh kelas.

"baik sensei" ucap seluruh murid.

"silahkan masuk Uzumaki-san"

Erza pun masuk dengan perasaan nervous-nya. DEG' 'gimana ini kenapa aku sangat gugup kalau saja ada Naruto-kun aku pasti tidak gugup' batin Erza.

"perkenalkan nama saya Uzumaki Erza, salam kenal ya dan juga mohon bantuannya" ucap erza kepada penghuni seluruh kelas sambil membungkuk.

Hening'

.

.

"Uwaa dia cantik, ya"

"Cantiknya hampir sama dengan Rias-senpai"

Teriakan terdengar dari seluruh penjuru kelas.

.

.

'siap dia ya? Kenapa aku merasakan kekutan yang besar dalam dirinya walau dia Cuma manusia biasa' batin Koneko

"koneko-san angkat tanganmu dan Erza-san duduklah disamping koneko" ucap guru itu sambil meminimalisir teriakkan di kelas itu.

DEG'

'aku merasakan sesuatu yang beda dalam diri Koneko-san, auranya tidak seperti manusia yang lain, walau aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan tapi aku merasa dalam diriku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam diri manusia itu, ini semua gara-gara hilangnya ingatanku coba saja aku bisa ingat sedikit tentang masalaluku, mungkin tidak akan seperti ini' batin Erza.

"perkenalkan Namaku Uzumaki Erza, mohon bantuannya ya Koneko-san" perkenalan itu diawali Erza dengan sedikit nervous walau mereka sama-sama perempuan tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan Erza dihinggapi oleh rasa takut.

"ehmm,... Koneko, Toujo Koneko...iya aku akan senang hati kok membantumu" Koneko menimpali perkataan Erza.

Diwaktu yang bersamaan Koneko juga merasa bahwa orang yang ada di depannya bukanlah manusia biasa 'dia memiliki aura aneh apa dia pengguna Screed Gear ! tidak aku tidak merasakn energi Secreed Gear dari dalam dirinya, tapi aku rasa sesuatu yang besar' batin koneko saat dia menjabat tangan yang disodorkan oleh Erza.

.

.

Perlajaran pun usai menandakanbahwa saat ini masuk istirahat pertama semua murid keluar kelas ada yang menuju kantin dan mengobrol ringan di depan kelas tak terkecuali pemuda pirang ini yang sedang tergesa-gesa entah permasalahan apa yang dialami pemuda ini diliat dari pancaran matanya sperti sedang mengalami masalah hidup yang berat.

'aku harus cepat sebelum aku kehabisan ramen di kantin dan aku akan membelikan Erza-chan karna kami tadi sempat membuat bekal' batin Naruto

.

"Erza-chan"

Merasa dirinya dipanggil oleh seseorang yang dengan suara tak asing digendang telinganya Erza pun menoleh kepada pemuda bersuari kuning yang berdiri tak jauh dari bangku yang sedang ia duduki bersama Koneko, tapi terlihat wajah murung dari Erza dikarenakan dirinya tertekan karena kerumunan yang sedari tadi masih setia di tempatnya tak dapat dipungkiri wajah yang menyaingi duo Greet one-Sama di Akadaemi Kuoh akan jadi daya tarik sendiri bagi kaum laki bahkan untuk sekedar memandanginya itu sudah menjadi kenikmatan tersendiri bagi mereka.

Merasa ada panggilan untuk orang yang sedang mereka puja dan kagumi dari arah belakang mereka, sontak mereka semua menoleh kearah sumber suara itu.

"Ahh.. orang aneh itu ngapaint dia kesini ? dan apa maksudnya tiba memanggil nama Erza dengan suffix –chan lagi" ucap salah satu siswa dikerumunan itu dengan sedikit nada yang tidak suka.

Naruto yang mendengar itu tidak menimpali pernyataan sarkas dari orang itu.

"Natuo-kun/Naruto-san" ucap kedua orang itu yang sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya

Kedua orang itu langsung mengahampiri Naruto atau bisa dilihat yang satu tampak bersemangat dengan berlari menuju Naruto dan yang satunya berjalan biasa tapi diwajahnya terlukis raut rasa keingintahuan tentang hubungan mereka.

"untung Naruto-kun cepat datang kesini aku takut dengan mereka, mereka seperti ingin menerkamku" dengan nafas yang masih menderu Erza mencoba mengukapkan uneg-unegnya kepada Naruto. Dan itu hanya mendapatkan senyum mata dari Naruto.

" Yang penting sekarang kamu tidak apa-apa kan jika ada sesatu bilang saja aku pasti akan membantu" jawab Naruto untuk menimpali uneg-uneg Erza.

"mou...Naruto-kun itu tidak lucu tahu ?" ucap Erza sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Dan hal itu membuat kumpulan lelaki yang memperhatikan mereka wajahnya memerah sampai ada yang jatuh pingsan.

'Erza memang cantik bahkan wajahya sangat mirip dengan Kaa-san jika aku terus didekatnya bisa-bisa aku jatuh cinta kepadnya..

DEG'

Apa yang kupikirkan aku tidak mau menyimpan rasa itu sudah cukup kejadian itu membuat ku bersumpah bahwa aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta lagi atau berurusan dengan namanya cinta, sungguh sakit hatiku saat mengingat kejadian itu. Jika hal itu terjadi aku harus menghindar atau jaga jarak ' batin Naruto

"Ehem"

Suara dari samping mereka akhirnya menginstrupsi mereka untuk menyudahi acara perdebatan mreka, kedua-duanya langsung menoleh pada sumber suara itu.

"Oh..maaf Koneko-san aku tidak tahu jika kau bersama Erza-chan aku tidak melihat mu tadi" ucap naruto sambil menyunggingkan senyum Eye smile-nya.

"tida apa-apa kok, ehm.. kalau boleh tahu apa hubungan kalian, sepertinya kalian sangat dekat, apa kalian sepasang kekasih " balas Koneko dengan wajah datarnya dan tatapan menyelidik.

"A-ano...sebenarnya.." belum selesai Erza menjawab Naruto langsung menimpalinya.

"kami hanya sebatas teman tidak lebih, Erza-chan adalah anak dari tetanggaku jadi kami sudah saling kenal" jawab Naruto.

Terbesit rasa tidak suka akibat mendengar jawab dari Naruto dalam benak Erza, wajahnya yang tadi tampak merah padam langsung tergantikan wajah murung.

"iya kok kami Cuma sekedar sahabat" jawab Erza dengan sedikit nada yang lirih.

Entah kenapa terbesit sedikit rasa senang dalam benak koneko .

.

"jadi kalian sudah kenal dari dulu?" tanya Erza kepada dua orang didepannya.

"iya, Koneko-san lah orang pertama yang aku kenal di sekolah ini karena aku meminta dia untuk menunjukkan ruang kepala sekolah" jawab Naruto . pernyataan itu hanya mendapat anggukan dari Koneko

"Ayo Erza-chan kita makan diatap aku sudah membelikan dua porsi ramen cup untuk kita, bagaimana ?"

"baik ayo, lagi pula aku tidak sempat membuat bekal untuk kita tadi" terdengar nada senang dari ucapan Erza .

"boleh aku ikut, tenang kok aku bawa bekal sendiri dari rumah" tanya Koneko kepada dua orng didepannya

"boleh kok semakin banyak orang semakin menyenangkan ,ya kan Erza-chan ?" sambil memandang Erza.

"I-iya kok lagi pula kita kan teman" Erza ikut menimpali pernyataan Naruto.

Dalam perjalanan mereka hanya diselingi pembicaraan ringan, entah Naruto merasa sangat senag karena Erza tidak lagi menutup diri seperti tadi tapi yang membuat nya takut adalah pandangan dari para kaum lelaki kepada Erza yang semakin mebuat Erza risih karena tatapan penuh Nafsu itu. Setelah mereka sampai ditempat yang mereka tuju yaitu atap sekolah tidak ada hal yang istimewa yang terjadi hanya acara makan yang biasa dan dihiasi ceriat lucu dari Naruto yang membuat mereka tertawa walupun yang banyak tertawa adalah Naruto dan Erza sedangkan Koneko hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis .

Skip time.

Perjlaan pun usai murid Akademi Kuoh berhamburan keluar, terlihat dua orang berbeda gender sedang berjalan bersama yang memakai seragam akademi kuoh.

"Nah..Erza-chan setelah ini jaga rumah ya"

"emang Naruto-kun mau kemana?" tanya Erza penuh selidik.

"aku akan bekerja, jika aku tidak bekerja kita akan makan apa besok"

'oh,..iya-ya kenapa aku tidak bisa tahu darimana Naruto-kun bisa mendapat uang sedangkan dia kan tinggal sendirian, lagi pula dia tidak punya keluarga lagi, jadi selama ini dia bekerja paruh waktu aku jadi tidak enak karena tidak bisa apa-apa' batin Erza.

"Ne,..Naruto-kun aku ingin ikut bekerja denganmu, bagaimana boleh kan?" tanya Erza penuh harap, berharap Naruto mengabulkan pemintaanya.

"tidak usah Erza-chan aku bisa sendiri kok, kamu dirumah saja belajar yang giat ya" ucap Naruto.

"aku kan Cuma ingin membantu apa tidak boleh, aku hanya ingin mengurangi beban kita lagi pula statusku kan hanya menumpang diapartemenmu" tanya Erza dengan nada dibuat-buat agar Naruto mengijinkannya.

"Tidak...cepat pulang sana" ucap Naruto sambil mendorong Erza.

'dasar orang itu awas saja kalau nanti pulang akan kubuat dia seperti daging cincang khu..khu..khu' batin Erza denga tawa sadisnya.

Skip time

Setelah selesai melakukan tugasnya sebagai koki di restoran ditengah kota kini Naruto berjalan menyusuri jalan kota kuoh yang sudah mulai sepi, setelah sekian lama berjalan ekor mata Naruto tak sengaja menemukan orang yang tak asing baginya. Iya ..dialah Azazel seorang gubernur malaikat jatuh itu menurut Naruto yang dalam mode Taka tapi sekarang dia hanyalah orang asing bagi Azazel karena jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya belum di ketahui, itu untuk saat ini.

"yo, pak tua sedang apa kau malam-malam begini, apa kau diusir istrimu sehingga kau merenung disini ? " tanya Naruto sambil duduk disamping Azazel.

Twict'

"apa maksudmu Gaki, aku tidak punya istri lagi pula itu sangat merepotkan. Kau tahu aku disini sedang menjalani hidup yang sesungguhnya" sambil melirikkan ekor matanya kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendegar itu hanya sweetdrop –ria 'apa maksudnya menjalani hidup yang sesungguhnya, yang kulihat hanyalah menyia-nyiakan hidup itu menurutku, dasar orang aneh' batin Naruto.

"kau tahu Nak hidup seperti ini lah yang aku inginkan dari dulu dimana hidup tanpa tekanan akan perang" ucap Azazel sambil menatap alat pancingnya.

"apa maksudmu Pak tua kita kan tidak sedang dalam masa perang" tanya Naruto seolah dia tidak tahu tapi dalam lubuk hatinya tahu maksud dari orang yang disampingnya ini.

Azazel yang mendengar penuturan Naruto barusan hanya menyugingkan senyum . 'khu...khu..khu.. kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku taka' batin Azazel saat melihat kebohongan palsu dari orang yang didepannya.

"kau tahu gara-gara aksimu kemarin aku harus mengurusi bawahanku yang merepotkan sendiri dan kau Taka kau harus tanggung jawab dengan aksimu itu karena kalu tidak pasti kau tidak bisa menghirup udara sekarang" ucap Azazel sambil menyeringai melihat ekpresi Naruto yang berubah dari keterkejutannya menjadi ekpresi datar.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapn azael hanya bisa membulatkan matanya dan tak lama setelah itu langsung digantikan ekspresi datarnya lagi.

"jadi aku sudah ketahuan ya ?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"eh...apa benar tadi aku hanya bercanda saja kok, hahahaha...ternyata aku hebat juga, mungkin aku cocok jadi peramal suatu saat nanti" ucap Azazel sambil mengambil posisi berfikir.

"Ja-jadi Gr-rrr... kau dari tadi hanya asal menebak, awas kau Azazel...**Raikiri" **teriak Naruto sambil menyiapkan jurusnya untuk menyerang Azazel dengan kemarahan yang sudah sampai batasnya

"U-Uwaaaa...tunggu Taka aku bisa jel-..." belum selesai Azazel bicara Naruto sudah ada di depannya.

Bugh

Bugh'

Brakk'

Malam yang tadi damai sekarang porak poaranda tergantikan pemandangan mengenaskan dimana sorang gubernur malaikat jatuh yang memegang kekuasaan tertinggi di Grigori harus tunduk pada bocah usia tujuh belas tahun. Terlihat baju sobek muka lembam dan bonyok diman-mana.

.

"Sial-sialan kau bocah akan aku balas kau" ucap Azazel sambil berusaha berdiri.

"khu..khu..khu..salah sendiri kenapa main-main dengan seekor singa, tapi kenpa kau bisa tahu kalu itu aku" tanya Naruto menyelidik, takut orang didepannya memata-matainya.

"aku Cuma menebak saja kok karena rambut Taka dibalik topengnya berwarna kuning yang terlihat sama denganmu jadi ya aku Cuma menebak hahaha..."

'jawaban apa'an itu dasar oarng gila' batin Naruto

"tapi kau harus janji untuk merahasiakan identitasku, aku janji tidak akan mencampuri kehidupan bangsa kalian karena tugasku hanyalah menjaga keselamatan manusia di balik bayangan, bagaimana apa kau setuju"

"baiklah aku setuju tapi jika aku meminta bantuanmu kau harus siap, tenang saja itu tidak akan sulit kok, bagaimana?" tanya azazel

"baiklah akan ku usahakan asal itu masih bisa kulakukan"

Azazel yang mendengar itu hanya menyeringai.

"baiklah kita mulai perkenalan kita dari awal Namaku sesungguhnya adalah Namikze Naruto dan aku hanya manusia biasa " ucap Naruto sambil merentangkan tangannya untuk berjabat denganAzazel. "Pfttttt..hahahaha orang tua mana yang memberikan nama anaknya dengan nama kue ikan ?" tanya Azazel dengan tawa yang tidak bisa ditahan karena mendengar nama Naruto.

"Urusai,..walau begitu aku tetap bangga dengan namaku"

"iya terserah kau lah, dan Namaku adalah Azazel dan aku adalah seorang Da-tenshi" jawab Azazel sambil menjabat tangan Naruto.

.

"Naruto aku punya informasi untukmu tak jauh disini terdapat gudang pabrikan disana terdapat iblis liar yang sering menggangu kehidupan manusia disekitar sini"

"baiklah aku akan kesana, terima kasih utuk infonya jaa-"

"tapi ka-" belum selesai Azazel bicara Naruto sudah menghilang meniggalkan kilatan kuning.

'dasar orang itu' batin Azazel

.

.

.

**Fuinjutsu: Kai **dengan ucapan itu penampilan Naruto langsung berubah dia memakai pakain Anbu dan topeng Elang tak lupa kusanagi yang menggantung di balik punggungnya. 'semoga aku tidak terlambat , kalau iblis itu pindah atau tidak ada bisa merepotkan dan juga bisa jatuh banyak korban' batin Naruto.

Setelah sampai disana Naruto langsung dikejutkan dengan pertarungan antara iblis yang dimaksud Azazel dengan kelompok iblis yang hampir dibantai Naruto kemarin malam. Naruto merasa tugas tidak terlalu merepotkan karena terlihat dari kelompok iblis itu sudah bisa mengatasinya.

"Aku Rias Gremory sebagai pewaris klan Gremory yang menguasai tempat ini akan melenyapkanmu iblis liar" ucap Rias dengan menembakkan sihir Absolute of Destruction-nya kepada iblis liar itu.

"baiklah ayo kita kembali " suara itu menginstrupsi kelompok itu untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Tap'

Tap'

Tap'

Baru beberapa langkah mereka langsung dikejutkan dengan suara dentingan benda tajam yang saling bertemu.

Trank'

"hebat juga kau manusia sialan bisa menghentikan laju panahku" ucap iblis dari dalam gudang dengan nada sombong.

"kau ...Gr-rrr kau yang kemarin kan sedang apa kau disi, apa yang kau inginkan heh ? " tanya pemimpin kelompok itu pada Taka a.k.a Rias

"aku menyelamtkanmu bodoh, jadi jangan banyak protes" ucap Naruto.

Twitch'

"kau..." terlihat perempatan di dahi wanita itu dan juga suara gigi gemelutuk.

.

"ayo iblis-chan kita bersenang-senang" ucap Naruto dengan seringai dibalik topengnya.

"kau,,...akan menyesal dengan perkataanmu manusia rendahan"

Keluarlah iblis berbentuk seperti manusia tapi separuh badannya berbentuk banteng . terlihat kelompok iblis itu dan Taka mengambil ancang-ancang untuk bertarung, terlihat iblis itu mengambil beberap anak panah dan langsung menembkkan kepada Naruto.

Wush'

Wush'

Wush'

Dengan sigap Naruto langsung menahannya dengan kusanaginya, tak perlu lama Naruto langsung membalasnya dengan melemparkan shuriken kearah iblis itu .

"khu..khu..khu...kau ingin membunuhku dengan mainan itu, yang benar saja manusia redahan"

Iblis itu langsung membelakkan matanya setelah mendengar pemuda itu mengucapakan **Kage Bunshin Shuriken No Jutsu.**

Arggh'

Arggh'

"Awas kau manusi-" belum selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya iblis itu langsung kaget karena musuhnya sudah ada didepanya sambil berteriak **Raikiri.**

**Jrashhh''**

**Arggh''**

Iblis itu langsung mati setelah jantungnya tertusuk oleh tangan Naruto yang terdapat elemen petirnya. Kelompok iblis yang melihat itu memandang horor pertarungan didepannya kecuali satu orang yang terlihat antusias dengan pertarungan itu.

'fufufufu dia orang yang menarik selain menggunakan sihir yang sama denganku dia juga sadis' batin Akeno.

Naruto langsung berbalik tanpa menoleh ke kelompok iblis itu untuk pulang kerumahnya karena ini sudah masuk waktu makan malam bisa –bisa dia dicincang karena pulang malam belum sempat beberapa langkah sebuah suara menginstrupsi Naruto untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

"tunggu siapa kau kenpa kau menolong kami" tanya pemimpin kelompok itu.

"siapa..aku kailan tidak perlu tahu sipa aku" jawab Naruto

Belum sempat pemimpin kelompok itu berbicara lagi Naruto sudah menghilang dengan kilatan kuning. 'untung aku langsung pergi jika tidak bisa bahaya' batin Naruto.

Di tempat yang sama.

'khu...khu... khu.. sepertinya aku menemukan orang yang cocok untuk melaksankan rencananya dan terlihat dia tidak terikat fraksi manapun ini akan semakin mudah untukku untuk merkrutnya, tapi selain itu aku harus cepat-cepat agar aku tidak keduluan oleh golongan pahlawan . apalagi ambisi naga bodoh yang menjadi pemimpin organisasi itu mereka sunguh naif, baiklah akan kuberi tahu tuan bahwa aku sudah menemuka orang yang tepat untuk melncarkan ambisinya' batin orang itu.

.

.

.

.

Skip time

"tadaima" teriak orang dari luar

"okaeri" jawab orang dari dalam.

"Selamat datang Naruto-kun aku sudah memasak kan mu sesuatu yang sepesial untuk malam ini"

"benarkah?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah sumringah karena setelah Kaa-san nya meninggal tidak pernah ada orang yang memasakkannya.

"iya..cepat cuci muka dan tangan dulu lalu bukalah penutup dimeja makan itu aku sudah membuatnya spesial untuk Naruto-kun" jawab Erza dengan seringai diwajahnya

Naruto yang melihat seringai itu hanya bisa menelan ludah 'aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan malam ini' batin naruto. Naruto sudah selesai dengan cuci tangannya ia langsung menuju meja makan dengan perasaan yang tak menentu.

Tap'

Tap'

Tap'

Akhirnya Naruto berdiri di depan meja makan dengan perasaan was-was dan tak lupa dua mata Naruto yang menyipit memandang Erza dengan tajam.

"Apa ?'' tanya Erza karena risih dipandang seperti itu.

"tidak, tidak ada apa-apa kok?" jawab Naruto yang tidak mengendurkan konsentrasi matanya.

Naruto langsung mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengambil penutup itu...

5cm

3cm

1cm

"Uwaaa... makanan menjijikan apa ini berwarna hijau aku tidak mau, lebih baik akau membuat cup ramen saja" ternyata yang Naruto lihat adalah sup sayur.

baru beberapa langkah Naruto dikejutkan oleh aura menakutkan dari balik punggungya.

Glek'

Dengan gaya terbata-bata Naruto mencoba menoleh kebelakang..

"apa maksudmu naruto-kun, kau akan makan itu kan" ucap Erza dengan aura hitam yang menguap dari balik tubuhnya.

'Glek' apa-apan dia, oh kami sama apa kau ingin aku mati muda karena terjebak dengan jelmaan dewa kematian ini' batin naruto

"eh Erza-chan tidak kok siapa bilng aku tidak suka aku suka kok, sangat suka malahan" ucap Naruto sambil ketakutan

"Bagus"

Naruto langsung membawa makanan itu kekamarnya. 'khu..khu..khu...dengan makan disini aku bisa terbebas dari Shinigami itu, lebih baik aku buang ini ke jendela aku rela tidak makan malam ini daripada harus berurusan dengan namanya sayuran' batin Naruto, baru beberapa langkah ada suara dari luar kamar itu untuk mengistrupsi Naruto agar berhenti berjlan.

"jangan sekali-kali kau buang makanan itu, jika Naruto-kun berani maka Naruto-kun tidak akan melihat mentari esok" suara Erza terdengar seperti psikopat.

'Hell, bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau aku ingin mebuang makanan ini, sepertinya aku harus berhati-hati dengan mahluk yang bernama perempuan' batin Naruto.

"eh..enggak kok siapa yang mau mebuang makanan enak ini" ucap Naruto dengan nada di buat seceria mungkin.

.

.

.

Disini Naruto duduk dimeja belajarnya sedang membuka gulungan peninggalan nenek moyang-nya, tak sengaja ekor matanya melihat gulungan yang paling tua yang belum pernah ia buka sempat tersirat rasa penasarn dari benak Naruto.' Naruto melihat gulungan itu dilindungi oleh fuinjutsu langsung berpikir bagaimana cara membukanya, mungkin dengan meneteskan darahku bisa membuka gulungan itu karena aku melihat batas atas dan bawah gulungan ini terdapat lambang klan Kaa-san mungkin dengan darahku bisa di buka' batin Narurto.

Tes' Naruto meneteskan darahnya kegulungan itu...

**Poff**

**TBC**

**Namikaze Naruto / Taka (dalam armor Anbu)**

Nama : Namikaze Naruto

Jenis kelamin : laki-laki

Umur : 17 tahun

Elemen : Futon, Katon dan Raiton untuk saat ini

Doujutsu : Sharinggan biasa (untuk saat ini)

Senjata : kunai cabang tingga, shuriken, pedang kusanagi (untuk saat ini)

Penampilan : dalam mode biasa memakai masker yang menutupi separuh wajahnya sampai dengan leher (seperti kakashi di canon) . dalam mode tempur memakai pakain Ansatsu Buntai (Anbu) dan topeng berbentuk elang .

**.**

**.**

**Maaf jika ceritanya jelek hanya ini yang ada di kepalaku, Masukan kalian sangat berarti bagi saya entah itu ejekan atau kritikan karena manusia tidak ada yang sempurna semua itu butuh proses untuk menunju kesempurnaan...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Maaf ya atas cerita kemarin, kalau kurang memuaskan maklum lah saya disini sebagai pendatang baru mungkin membutuhkan masukan dari parah Senpai disini...**

**Ok, semoga cerita ini dapat menghibur teman-teman disini walaupun banyak gajenya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya pastinya **

**Rating : T**

** (mungkin M buat jaga-jaga)**

**Pairing : ?**

**Warning :**

**Mungkin aneh, terkesan amatiran****, banyak typo, OOC**** dan gaje **

**Selamat membaca !**

Sudah hampir dua minggu lebih Naruto dan Erza menjalani hidup seperti manusia pada umumnya dan dibalik itu semua mereka mempunyai masing-masing rahasia besar yang mereka tutup rapat seolah mereka takut jika rahasia masing-masing dari mereka terbongkar maka salah satu dari mereka akan menjauhinya itulah yang ada dipikiran mereka berdua saat ini.

.

.

Kadang kesendirian lebih kita butuhkan, untuk mengistirahatkan pikiran itulah yang saat ini dirasakan pemuda bersuari pirang yang sedang memandang langit sore dan ditemani dengan sebotol capucino ditangannya walau saat minum dia harus curi-curi keadaan agar bisa mebuka maskernya dan meminum minuman itu. Taman yang dihiasi suasana senja terlihat kosong karena ditinggal pengunjung menambah kesan bahwa hari sudah menjelang malam, pemuda itu terlihat menyunggingkan senyum mengingat kejadian dua minggu lalu yang hampir merengut nyawanya..

**Flasback on**

**"****Poff" **terdengar suara segel yang terbuka, menandakan bahwa scroll yang Naruto pegang terbuka terlihat secarik kertas di atas gulungan itu. Mata Naruto terbelak dengan isi tulisan yang ada dikertas itu matanya tak henti-hentinya membaca tulisan yang ada di atas gulungan itu...

Selamat atas keberhasilan membuka scroll ini, kau pasti dari keturunan Uzumaki

Aku adalah nenek moyangmu, aku menulis ini karena berharap suatu saat nanti ada yang

menngunakan kontrak kuchiyose ini dengan baik atau untuk keselamatan umat manusia,

ini adalah kontrak kuchiyose hewan pemanggil pelindung Uzhusiogakure cukup tuliskan

namamu di scroll ini dengan darahmu maka kau bisa menggunakan kontrak ini

semoga kau gunakan ini demi keselamtaan umat manusia

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung menuruti untuk menuliskan namanya dikontrak kuchiyose itu, sebelum dia menulisnya dia melihat tertulis nama Uzumaki Arashi 'mungkinkah dia pemegang kontrak ini sebelumnya, jadi benar klan Uzumaki adalah bekas dari Klan ninja yang pernah ada pada jaman dulu. Aku cukup bangga dilahirkan dari klan Ninja' batin Naruto sambil tersenyum . setealah Naruto menuliskan namanya di gulngan itu tiba-tiba gulungan itu menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap "Poof" Naruto yang melihat itu langsung terbelak kaget 'kemana perginya gulungan itu. Mata Naruto tak sengaja melihat secarik kertas yang belum sempat ia baca, dia langsung mengambil itu dan membacanya "cara memangil hewan kchiyose" gumam Naruto saat melihat isi kertas itu.

Keesokan harinya saat hari libur sekolah Naruto pergi ke hutan yang jauh dari pemukiman warga dan yang tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. 'baiklah aku akan mencoba kontrak hewan pemanggil ini disini ' batin Naruto. Naruto langsung membuat Hendseal yang dia pelajari dari kertas yang kemarin ia baca sambil mengalirkan chakranya dan berkonsentrasi penuh lalu dia mengucapkan jurusnya "**Kuchiyose No Jutso"**

**"****Poff" **

Kejadian yang tidak terkira pun terjadi setelah kepulan asap itu menghilang terlihatlah burung kecil berwarna merah .

"Pit"

"Pit"

"Pit"

Terdengar suara dari burung kecil itu sambil memandang Naruto. Naruto yang belum sadar dari sweetdrop dan ketrkejutannya hanya bisa melongo dengan mulut terbuka lebar walau masih tertutup oleh maskernya masih bisa terlihat bahwa Naruto masih shock atas kejadian yang menimpanya .

'apa-apa'an ini, apa hewan ini yang membantuku ntuk menjaga kedamain umat manusia. Tidak-tidak pasti bukan baiklah akan kucoba lagi' batin Naruto shock karena yang muncul adalah burung kecil.

Stelah mencoba berulang kali tetap saja burung kecil yang keluar, terlihat di wajah naruto yang frustasi akan nasibnya .

"kuso,..cakraku tinggal sedikit. Baiklah aku akan bersungguh-sunguh ini adalah uji coba ku yang terakhir , akan kupusatkan semua aliran chakra ku ditangan kanan ku" gumam Naruto

"**Kuchiyose No Jutso"**

**"****Poff" **

Terlihat kepulan asap yang sangat besar dari yang tadi membuat Naruto berpikir usahnya pasti berhasil. Tak lama setelah itu terdengar pekikan suara burung yang menggelegar di area itu membuat Naruto was-was dan menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertempurnya.

**"****siapa yang berani memanggilku ?"** terdengar suara berat dari dalam kepulan asap itu.

Setelah kepulan asap itu menghilang terlihat burung Phonix yang sangat besar berwarna merah dengan dua saya yang masih membentang memenuhi area hutan yang sekarang menjadi daratan kosong karna pohon yang tumabang tertindi burung itu.

**"****Siapa kau Gaki dan cepat turun dari atas tubuhku ?, apa kau yang memangilku ?" **sura berat itu membuat nyali Naruto menciut dengan tergagap dia menjawab.

"A-ano maaf apa kau mahluk yang mempunyai kontrak itu ?"

**"****HAHAHAHAHA..." **

"Apa ada yang salah ?" tanya Naruto takut-takut.

**"****Tidak ada" **jawab mahluk itu seadanya.

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung sweetdrop 'jawaban apa'an itu' batin Naruto.

**"****dari mana kau dapat gulungan kontrak itu Gaki ?, setahuku Klan ninja sudah lama tidak ada" **tanya mahluk itu kepada Naruto.

"aku tidak tahu maksudmu tuan raksasa aku meendapat kontrak itu dari peninggalan keluargaku" jawab Naruto seadanya.

**"****Hn" **jawab seadnya mahluk itu, terjadi keheningan seaat antara mereka berdua.

.

**"****siapa namamu Gaki ? apa kau seorang Uzumaki" **

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto" jawab Naruto.

'Apa ? dia bukan Uzumaki, tapi darimana dia mendapat kontrak ini setahuku pemegang kontrak ini hanya dikhususkan untuk Klan Uzumaki. Dan aku tidak mau kontrak ku dikotori oleh darah selain seorang Uzumaki,' Batin Mahluk itu.

**"****apa, kau bukan Uzumaki, tapi..-" **belum selesai dia mengucapkan kata-katanya lagsung dipotong Naruto.

"yang Uzumaki itu Kaa-san ku Namaku mengikuti marga Tou-sanku" Naruto menimpali pertanyaan orang itu.

**"****oke, baiklah aku lega ternyata kau seorang Uzumaki tapi..."**

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun hanya mengeluarkan nafas lega karena dia takut bila raksasa di depannya akan membunuhnya tapi itu tak bertahan lama setelah kata-katanya yang belum dilanjutkan membuat Naruto berpikir apa akan terjadi sesuatu yang merepotkan.

**"****tapi kau harus melawanku jika kau ingin menjadi tuanku"**

JDERR'

'apa ? aku harus melawan mahluk sebesar dia, apa dia gila belum satu menit kalau aku belum mati itu sudah dikatakan beruntung' batin Naruto

"tapi aku kan han-,," belum selesai Naruto berbicara sebuah badai angin tercipta dari hempakan kedua sayap itu.

WUSH'

WUSH'

WUSH'

'baiklah apa boleh buat semoga saja aku masih bisa hidup' batin Naruto. Naruto yang melihat badai itu mengarah kepadnaya langsung merogoh kantong ninjanya lalu mengambil kunai cabang tiganya dan dilemparkannya menjauh dari jangkaun badai itu dan juga diikuti Naruto menghilang sebelum badai itu mencabik-cabiknya.

'cukup menarik, dia menggunakan jutsu teleportasinya untuk menghindari seranganku' batin Mahluk itu. Tanpa sadar dari lamunannya raksaa itu langsung membulatkan matanya karena Naruto sudah beberapa meter didepannya dia langsung membuat Heandseal "**Katon : Gokka mekkayku" **keluarlah api sekala besar langsung menuju raksasa itu dan melahap habis tubuh mahluk itu dalam kobaran api. 'Yossh dengan ini aku pasti menang' teriak Naruto dalam hatinya.

**"****khu..khu..khu...aku adalah mahluk yang terdiri dari elemen katon jadi jurus katonmu tidak akan mempan untukku Gaki." **ucap mahluk itu dengan nada mengejek.

'apa, seranganku tidak mempan aku tadi bisa melihat jutsuku sudah membakarnya' batin Naruto.

**"****sudah berpikirnya bocah, sekarang giliranku khu..khu..khu.."**

Naruto harus dibuat tercengang lagi oleh mahluk itu setelah api yang di keluarkan Naruto tidak mempan kepadanya sekarang malah api itu menjadi armornya. 'apa dia benar-benar ingin membunuhku, oh kami-sam tolonglah hambamu ini jika kau ingin aku mati sekarang setidaknya tundahlah dulu sebelum aku membaca novel keluaran terbaru Icha-icha series' batin Naruto.

**"****Kage bunshin no jutsu"**

**"****poof"**

Keluarlah dua bunshin Naruto salah satu dari mereka mengumpulkan cakra angin dan terbentuklah bola sepiral di tangan kanan Naruto, saat Naruto melihat mahluk itu semakin dekat menuju Naruto maka salah satu Bunshin Naruto melemparkan Bunshin yang membawa bola sepiral itu tadi ke arah mahluk itu.

**"****Rasenggan" **teriak Naruto sambil mengarahkan bola sepiral itu menuju nahluk itu.

**"****Duarr.." **

Terdengar ledakan yang sangat dahsyat mengakibatkan daerah itu benar-benar luluh lantak hanya menyisahka daratan kosong.

**"****khu..khu..khu... baikalah bocah aku mengaku kalah, tapi sebelum itu aku ingin kau tahu tujan hidupmu?" **tanya Mahluk itu kepada Naruto.

"eto-eto...tujuan hidupku ya, aku hanya ingin melindungi umat manusia dan orang yang kusayangi itu saja" jawab Naruto sambil mengambil posisi berpikir.

**"****khu..khu..khu...baiklah aku percaya padamu kau bisa menggunakan kontrak ini dengan baik, sebelum itu perkenalkan namaku adalah Suzaku"**

Tanpa mendengar balasan Naruto mahluk itu langsung pergi.

**Flasback off**

Diwaktu yang sama .

"Tapi Grayfia nee aku tidak mencintai orang itu aku ingin menemukan orang yang menurutku pantas untuk kucintai bukan pilihan Otou-sama" ucap perempuan bersuari murah kepada orang yang berpakain maid di depannya.

"saya tahu Rias ojou-sama tapi ini suadah menjadi keputusan Lord-Gremory yang tidak bisa digangu gugat, Rias ojou-sama tahu sendirikan iblis berdarah murni sekarang populasinya tidak bisa dikatakan baik setelah perang antara Satan Faction dan Old-satan Faction. Pikirkanlah baik-baik Rias Ojou-sama" ucap perempuan berpakain Maid sambil memeluk Rias.

.

.

.

"ahh...sial minumanku sudah habis "

"KRACK" Terdengar bunyi kaleng yang diremas.

"WUSH.." dengan gerakan slomotion kaleng itu dilempar kedepan, tanpa sadar terdapat orang yang lewat di dideapannya

"PLUK.."

'Arggghhh...gawat kenapa harus kena oarang juga sih, kenapa juga harus tepat di wajah, tapi tu-tunggu dulu wajah itu dan rambut itu...gawat diakan musuhku aku harus cepat sembunyi sebelu dia tahu' batin Naruto.

Rias yang dirinya terkena lemparan tepat diwajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun hanya memberikan tatapan sendu kepada pelempar yang kita tahu bernama Naruto.

"Pfffftttt HAHAHAHAHA..." tawa yang tidak bisa ditahan oleh Naruto langsung lepas saja.

Tanpa bebicara sepatah katapun kepada sang pelempar Rias langsung melanjutkan acara jalan yang tanpa tahu yang ditatap seperti itu hanya bisa mengerinyitkan dahi tanda dia bingung 'apa-apaan dia, tidak seperti biasanya , apa dia kerasukan setan ...uwaaa... hantu,..., baka' dia kan iblis mana mungkin iblis kerasukan setan'batin Naruto sambil mengambil pose berpikir. Naruto pun berinisiatif untuk bertanya karena mersa aneh dengan tatapan itu.

"Oi, Tomat ada apa deganmu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada setengah mengejek.

Yang dipanggil seperti itu hanya menoleh sebentar dengan pandangan kosong tanpa menimpali perkataan itu Rias langsung melanjutkan perjalanan tanapa tujuannya.

Naruto yang lagi-lagi menerima tatapan itu bertambah bingung diapun berinisitaif mengikuti wanita itu secara diam-diam. Sampailah Naruto dekat pohon disebelah bangku taman dengan wanita bersuari merah sedang duduk di bangku taman itu dengan pandangan kosong lurus kedepan. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto pun mendekati bangku itu lalu duduk disebelah wanita itu dan tak lupa mengeluarkan Novel laknatnya (baca: Novel icha-icha series).keheningan itulah yang terjadi diantara mereka selam lima belas menit lamanya, karena risih Naruto pun berinisiatif memecah keheningan.

"ceritalah jika kau punya masalah ?, walaupun aku beleum terlalau megnenal dirimu, aku bisa melihat ada masalah dari sorot matamu " ucap Naruto untuk memecah keheningan diantaraa mereka.

Merasa tak ada jawaban Naruto pun melanjutkan kegiatan nistanya yaitu mebaca novelnya.

.

.

"kau tahu..." ucapan Rias pun berhenti sesaat untuk memikirkan kelanjutan ucapannya .

"aku tidak tahu" jawab Naruto cepat.

"aku belum selesai baka'" sembur Rias.

"oh..Gomen aku tidak tahu, baiklah lanjutkan !" jawab Naruto yang pandangan yang masih belum teralihkandari novel nistanya.

Karena masih belum mendengar kelanjutan penuturan itu Naruto pun menoleh kearah lawan bicaranya. Dan terdengar isakan tangis dari perempuan itu, Naruto yang melihat itupun jadi bingung bagaimana cara menenangkan nya.

"hai...minna lihat Onee-chan yang cantik itu menangis" teriak salah satu gerombolan anak kecil yang melintasi taman itu.

"iyaa...pasti gara-gara Onii-chan itu" salah satu gerombolan anak itu juga menimpali pertanyaan temannya sambil mennujuk Naruto.

"iyaa...jahat sekali ya Onii-chan itu ya!" ujar gerombolan anak itu.

"eh ..teman-teman kata buku yang pernah aku baca milik Tou-sanku, jika ada orang pacaran berduaan dan yang perempuan menangis itu tandanya wanita itu hamil dan pastinya Onii-chan ini tidak mau tanggung jawab itu kata buku yang aku baca saat aku baca buku Tou-san ku" ujar salah satu anak itu sambil menuding Naruto penuh intimidasi.

Rias yang mendengar ucapan anak itu malah semakin keras isakannya.

"tuh lihat Onee-chan yang cantik itu semakin kencang nangisnya benerkan dugaanku kalau Onii-chan ini tidak mau tanggung jawab !" ujar anak yang mengintimidasi Naruto tadi.

Orang-orang yang berada tidak jauh dari taman itu yang mendengar ucapan itu langsung menatap tajam Naruto. 'apa-apa'an anak- anak ini kenapa malah menuju masalah tanggung jawab, Arrghh lihat tatpan orang-orang itu seolah aku yang salah padahalkan masalahnya bukan itu' batin Nartuo sambil merutuki nasibnya.

"eh,...adek kecil apa maksud kalian Onii-chan tidak berslah kok, dia hanya teman Onii-chan yang sedang ada masalah" ujar Naruto untuk keluar dari tuduhan anak –anak itu.

"bohong mana buktinya..." teriak serempak anak-anak itu.

Rias yang masih dalam acara menagisnya pun sedikit kasihan karena Naruto dituduh-tuduh yang tidak-tidak oleh kumpulan anak-anak itu.

"ehm...tenang kok Onee-chan tidak apa-apa, onii-chan ini tidak berslah kok dan Onee-chan tidak hamil . Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan Onee-chan ya"

"ya..sudah kalau begitu Jaa- Onii-chan dan Onee-chan jangan sedih terus ya, pasti setiap masalah ada jalan keluarnya jadi Onee-chan jangan sedih terus" teriak kumpulan anak-anak itu sambil berlari menjauh dari kedua orang itu.

Rias sedikit menyunggingkan senyum setelah mendengar ucapan anak-anak itu. Terjadi keheningan diantara mereka, terlihat sedikit rasa canggung terukir diantara wajah mereka. Walau mereka sering bertengkar saat ada di Akademy tapi itu tidak bisa menghapus rasa kecanggungan yang mendera mereka berdua.

30 detik berlalu.

"Uhuk.." Naruto sengaja batuk untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung yang terjadi diantara mereka.

Rias pun menoleh dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan melihat tingkah Naruto dengan menyunggingkan senyum.

"kenapa tersenyum memang ada yang salah, ya ?" Tanya Naruto.

"ehhmm...engak kok, aneh aja"

"emang apa yang aneh?"

"kita.."

"kita.." tanya Naruto.

"iya...merasa kayak aneh aja, keliatan seperti orang blo'on saja masak diem-dieman untuk mencari topik pembicaraan untuk dibahas tapi kelihatan ekspresi mukamu sepertinya usaha banget mencari topik pembicaraan" ujar Rias sambil terkikik.

"eh, emang terlihat aku kan memakai masker?"

"dari sorot matamu" jawab Rias cuek.

"Urusai,...emang ada masalah apa sampai kau menangis" tanya Naruto.

Rias yang ditanya seperti itu sdikit menampakkan mimik wajah sendu, Naruto yang melihat ekpresi itu sudah tahu bahwa masalah yang dihadapi pasti bersifat privasi.

"sduahlah tidak perlu dipermaslahkan jika kau tidak bisa cerita sekarang, mungkin lain waktu" ujar Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bacaan nistanya .

Hanya respon anggukanlah yang diterima Naruto. Suasana hening dan semilir angin dilangit sore yang masih setia menemani kheningan diantara mereka setelah pembicaraan itu. 'tidak biasnya aku bicara pajang lebar dengan orang lain wlaupun aku baru beberapa minggu bertemu dengannya tapi kenapa setelah aku melihat wajah itu seolah ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang ingin membantu permaslahan mahluk ini' batin Naruto bingung.

"baiklah, jika kau tidak mau bercerita mungkin aku bisa membantu atau menghiburmu menghadpai permaslahan yang kau hadapi sekarang" Naruto mencoba memberikan sedikit kebaikannya kepada perempun yang ada di depannya.

Setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto merutuki mulutnya yang seeank jidatnya berbicara seperti tiu namun hati nuraninya mengiyakan ucapn itu 'ahhh...kenapa mulut ini tidak bisa diajak kompromi disaat waktu seperti ini. Bisa-bisa aku dimanfaatkan oleh perempuan didepanku ini, karena menurutku jika perempuan diberi kesempatan sedikit mereka bisa berbuat lebih dari yang kau perkirakan' Batin Naruto merutuki nasibnya.

Seringai lebar pun tercetak dari wajah yang terlihat senduh tadi tergantikan ekspresi yang tidak bisa diartikan, seolah ekpresi itu berbicara "kau akan menyesal setelah mengatakan itu dihadapan perempuan seperti ku khu..khu..khu..".

"benarkah kau mau mebantuku, walau kita masih belum terlalau kenal dan pertemuan pertama kita dihiasi permusuhan ?" tanya Rias dengan pengucapan sedikit gengsi seolah-olah menolak tawaran pemuda disampingnya .

"I-iya...kalau aku masih bisa menyanggupi itu, Tomat " jawab Naruto sedikit ragu-ragu disekitap pengucapannya.

Rias yang mendengar pengucapan Naruto yang terakhir mendecih tak suka 'apa-apa'an dia apanya yang mencoba menghiburku malah memperkeruh suasana hatiku' Batin Rias.

"Bletak"

"ittai...kenapa kau memukulku ?..., ahh novelku, maafkan ayah sayang kau jadi terjatuh ketanah " ujar Naruto sambil mengelus novel hentainya kedalam pipnya dengan penuh kasih sayang karena terjatuh setelah dipukul Rias.

Ria langsung sweetdrop melihat kejadian menggelikan diamana interaksi seorang laki-laki yang begitu menyayangi novelnya.'dia benar orang aneh selain memakai masker dia juga penggila novel kukira bacaan apa'an ternyata sebuah novel' batin Rias.

"aku punya nama baka' jangan panggil aku Tomat?" geram Rias setelah sembuh dari sweetdropnya .

"iya-iya ...kita belum berkenalan kan baiklah perkenalkan namaku Naruto,..Namikaze Naruto" ujar Naruto.

"Rias, Rias Gremory" tanggap Rias sedikit ketus

"baiklah Rias sekarang bantuan apa yang kau inginkan dariku untuk membuat kau tidak sedih lagi" tanya naruto sedikit was-was dari pengucapannya.

'gawat, seringai itu muncul lagi, Oh Kami-sama tolong hambamu ini agar sesuatu yang buruk tidak terjadi kepada hambamu yang lucu dan imut ini' Batin Naruto.

"fufufufufu..."

"kenapa kau tertawa ?" tanya Naruto.

Belum mendapat jawaban, tangan Naruto sudah ditarik menjauh dari bangku taman itu dengan penuh tanda tanya dan pikiran horor apa yang akan dilakukan mahluk ini kepadanya itulah isi dikepala Naruto yang terus berputar membayangkan sesuatu diluar dugaannya.

"oi,...apa yang kau lakukan, dan kita mau kemana ?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit gerakan untuk melepaskan tarikan itu.

Pandangan Rias menyipit melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto, seolah pandangan itu berkata 'kau sudah berjanji untuk melakukan apaun yang aku suruh kan' itulah arti dari pandangan itu. Naruto sudah pasrah mengikuti kehendak perempuan di depannya.

.

.

Kedua mata Naruto membulat sempurna dengan apa yang ada didepannya sebuah taman hiburan denagn banyak wahana-wahana menghiasi disetiap sisi taman bermain itu. Kedua mata Naruto menyipit memandang intens kepada tahu arti pandangan itu Rias pun menanggapinya dengan tidak peduli.

"kita akan bersenang-senag disisni, kau mau kan menemaniku bersenang-senag disini ?" tanya Rias dengan nada sedikit mengintimidasi seolah-olah jika kau menolaknya kau tidak akan melihat mentari esok. Memang terlihat seikit egois tapi pemuda ini sudah berjanji untuk membantu dia ceria lagi.

"tapi...tapi kan-.." belum selesai Naruto menjawab dia sudah didahului.

"kau suadah janji jadi tidak perlu tapi-tapian" ujar Rias sambil menyeret pemuda ini untuk membeli karcis masuk.

"kau yang beli tiketnya ya naruto-san, kau kan laki-laki jadi suadah kewajibanmu sebagai seorang laki-laki untuk membelikan tiket itu untuk aku yang manis ini" ujar Rias dengan wajah dibuat seimut mungkin.

'kenapa aku juga yang harus membeli tiket masuk nya, dasar kalau begini cerita nya akan kutarik kata-kata ku tadi, ini sangat menguras dompet ku. Mungkin aku harus mengurungkan niat ku untuk mebeli edisi baru Icha-icha series keluran terbaru bulan ini' batin naruto sambil mengumpat dalam hatinya akibat mahluk yang bernama perempuan disamping nya ini.

Setelah Naruto berhasil mendapatkan tiket masuknya diapun berjalan menuju Rias yang menunggu di samping pintu yang melihat itupun matanya sedikit berbinar melihat dua tiket yang dibawa naruto dan tanpa dia sadari kesdihan yang dialaminya menguap entah kemana. Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya menyungging sedikit senyum dibalik maskernya walaupun dari luar tidak tampak kalau dia sedang tersenyum.

"Yoshh...ayo kita masuk, aku juga sudah lama tidak pernah ketempat ini" ujar Naruto.

"ayo kita bersenang-senang " jawab Rias walau dalam hati nya sangat senang karena semenjak di dunia manusia dia selalau melakukan kegiatan yang selalu berhubungan dengan dunia supernatural tidak pernah terpikir olehnya untuk datang ke tempat seperti ini.

Sudah banyak wahana yang mereka berdua coba dan hanya sebuah senyuman yang terlihat dari wajah mereka berdua kini mereka berdiri disebuah bangunan tua yang didekorasi sedemikian mungkin sehingga terkesan menyeramkan dimata para pengunjung. Naruto yang melihat tulisan diatas bangunan tua itu wajahnya langsung pucat pasi terlihat seperti mayat hidup, Rias yang melihat wajah itu hanya menyeringai 'kena kau, sekarang aku tahu kelemahanmu fufufufu...' Batin Rias.

"ayo kita masuk Naruto-san, aku tidak pernah mencoba wahan Rumah hantu ini" ajak Rias dengan seringai makin lebar setelah melihat reaksi Naruto.

"Glek.."

'Arghh...kenap harus ada wahana seperti ini di tempat hiburan yang indah ini, aku benci namanya hantu mereka menyeramkan walau aku pernah melawan iblis liar yang mukanya menyeramkan tapi mereka masih bisa disentuh, tapi hantu menyebutnya saja aku merinding' batin Narto.

"ahahahaha...kau sendiri saja yang masuk Rias-san aku capek aku ingin istirahat, aku menuggu disini ya!" ujar Naruto denagan nada sedikt canggung karena berbohong.

"kau suadah janji kan Naruto-san, lagi pula aku tahu kenapa kau tidak mau masuk... kau takut hantu kan fufufufufu..." ujar Rias dengan seikit mengejek.

'DEG..'

'ke-kenapa semua wanita yang pernah akau temuhi bisa membaca pikiranku, mereka mengerikan aku harus sedikit menjaga jarak dengan mahluk yang bernama perempuan' batin Naruto. Naruto yang merasa harga dirinya sebagai lelaki dipertaruhkan pada malam ini, ini tidak bisa terima perkataan atau bisa dibilang ejekan dari Rias.

"enghh,...siapa yang takut, aku tidak takut kok, aku hanya capek saja. baiklah aku masuk" jawab Naruto dengan nada yang dibuat sebiasa mungkin padahal dalam hatinya merutuki ucapannya.

'kena kau fufufufu...ternyata mudah sekali memancing emosinya' batin Rias menyoraki kemenangannya.

Naruto yang dari kecil punya penyakit phobia hantu hanya biasa menelan ludah, dia hanya mewanti-wanti jika dia sampai pingsan saat di dalam maka haraga dirinya sebagi laki-laki akan jatuh.'baiklah aku akan buktikan bahwa aku bisa' batin Naruto.

"baik ayo masuk" ajak Rias sambil menarik tangan Naruto untuk masuk wahana Rumah hantu itu.

Saat pertama kali masuk muka Naruto bertambah pucat dan dia sembunyi di balik punggung Rias sambil tubuhnya bergetar yang melihat ada yang memeluknya dari belakang pun kaget ternyata Naruto yang berada dibelakngnya dengan muka pucat yang samar tertutup oleh masker, Rias pun langsung sweetdrop tingkat akut.

"hahahaha...mana ucapanmu tadi Naruto-san katanya kau tidak takut tapi sekarang malah sebaliknya" ejek Rias kepada naruto.

"urusai...iya aku memang takut dengan namanya hantu, apa kau akan mengejekku ejeklah aku, aku tiadak peduli" ujar Naruto yang masih setia sembunyi dibalik punggung Rias.

Setelah sekian lama mereka pun keluar dari wahana Rumah hantu itu terlihat wajah Rias yang sangat mengisaratkan kemenangan dan diiuiti wajah pucat naruto yang lebih pucat dari yang tadi.

"sudahlah Naruto-san kita sudah keluar jadi jangan tunujukan wajah pucatmu itu dihapanku khu..khu..khu.., ini air mineral minumlah" ujar Rias sambil memeberikan sebotol air mineral.

Baru beberapa langkah Rias berjalan untuk menyerahkan botol itu diapun tersandung sebuah batu dan...

CUP'

Tanpa sadar Rias langsur menghambur kepelukan Naruto dan menciumnya walau itu hanya ditutup masker tapi dia bisa meraskan kedua bibir itu bersentuhan. 'Hell, apa-apa'an ini dia merebut ciuman pertamaku, frist kiss yang seharusnya untuk orang yang kucintai kenapa diambil mahluk kuning aneh ini' batin Rias.

'ohh...tidak, aku tidak bisa menghindar, apa yang harus kulakukan dia semakin dekat ...sebenarnya aku bisa menggunakan **Hiraishin **tapi aku takut dia mengetahui jati diriku, baiklah aku hanya bisa pasrah' batin Naruto 

"Uwaaa...'' teriak mereka berdua.

Tanap babibu lagi Rias pun melancarkan sesuatu...

"BUAGH..'

"BUGH.."

"DUAGHH.."

"KLONTANG.."

"BRUK.."

(mengheningkan cipta mulai)

" apa yang kau lakukan tomat, kenapa kau memukulku ?" tanya Naruto denga wajah polosnya.

"apa katamu, kau tadi menciu..-" belum selesai mngucapkan kata-katanya wajah Rias pun merah padam.

'uwaaa apa yang aku katakan tadi, apa aku tadi mengatakan mencium' teriak Inner Rias.

"aku lah yang harusnya marah tomat kau telah menciumku tanpa permisi, harga diriku sebagi laki-laki merasa terinjak-injak" ucap Naruto dengan nada sarkasnya.

"apa katamu..?" bentak Rias.

**Skip aja ya**

.

.

.

.

Terdengar alunan musik dalam Bar itu mengisyaratkan bahwa jam malam kota itu sudah mulai terlihat pengunjung Bar itu mulai berdatngan untuk mengisi sisi kosng dari bar itu. Tak jauh dari situ terlihat dua manusia remaja yang berbeda gender sedang berada disitu terlihat raut wajah kebingungan dari sang laki-laki. 'kenapa jadi seperti ini kukira setelah dari taman bermain itu aku bisa pulang tapi ternyata tidak dia malah mengajakku ketempat seperti ini walapun aku seorang laki-laki tapi aku sangat tidak suka dengan tempat seperti ini, terlalu bising tapi bukan itu saja yang membuat aku gelisah bagaimana nanti aku menjelaskan kepada Erza-chan kalu aku pulang larut malam sedangkan aku tadi bilang kalau pulang saat makan malam' batin Naruto.

**Di waktu yang sama**

"kemanasih Naruto-kun ini sudah lebih dari jam makan malam awas saja kalau sudah pulang, tapi aku sedikit khawatir" Ucapa Erza.

.

.

.

"sudahlah hentikan Rias-san ini sudah gelasmu yang ke lima ini tidak baik bagi kesehatanmu"Ujar Naruto sambil mengambil gelas yang akan diminum Rias.

"uhuk..a-apa uhuk maksudmu..uhuk..apa kau tidak ingin minum bersmaku uhuk...oh tunggu dulu uhukk...kau pasti takut ..uhuk..wajahmu ..uhuk...terlih..uhuk..at kan..uhuk..tenglah tidak ada ..uhukk..yang ...melihat..uhukkk..mu disini"

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar ucapan itu. Ini pasti akan merepotkan. 'kenapa aku harus terjebak dengan mahluk seperti ini' batin Naruto.

"ka-u..uhukk..t-tahu aku disini ..uhuk..ingin menikmati..uhukk...hidupku ..yang sebentar lagi hancur..uhukk..., aku sudah tidak perduli lagi ...uhukk..dengan ...hidupku...uhukk... karena aku ..uhukk ak..uhuk..an dijodoh..uhukk..kan dengan lelaki yang tidak ..uhukk aku..cintai... jadi uhukk..jika kau apakan aku..uhukk aku tidak peduli uhukk.." ucap Rias sambil berjalan menuju Naruto dan memegang dagunya dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

.

.

5 cm

3 cm

1 cm

"BRUK.."

"oops.. hampir saja" gumam Naruto.

'bagus dia sudah pigsan dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang kalau kubawa pulang kerumahnya tapiaku tidak tahu dimana rumahnya sedangkan kalau aku bawa kerumah pasti aku akandicincang oleh Erza-chan dengan membayangkan nya saja aku sudah merinding. Oh kami-sama tolonglah hambamu ini' batin Naruto.

Setelah keluardari Bar itu Naruto pun menggendong Rias denagn ala bridale style . "baiklah akan kugunakan Hiraishin menuju apartemenku karena dia pingsan jadi dia tidak akan tahu" gumam Naruto

**"****Hiraishin"**

Sampailah Naruto di halaman apartemen nya belum beberapa langkah Naruto menggendong Rias, Rias pun sedikit sadar walau pandangannya masih sayu.

"enghh,.." erang Rias

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menurnkannya dan memapah nya untuk masuk ker apartemen Naruto. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam dan Naruto hanya bisa pasrah saat ditanyai nanti oleh Erza.

"Tok.."

"Tok.."

"Tok.."

'itu pasti Naruto-kun, ini sudah jam sebelas malam tidak biasanya Naruto-kun pulang selarut ini pasti ada sesuatu' batin Erza.

"Srekk.." terdengar suara pintu terbuka dengan cepat.

.

.

sakit,..itulah yangdiraskan Erza saat membuka pintu itu dan melihat seorang wanita yang sedang dipeluk oleh orang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya. Hati siapa yang tidak sakit saat kau menunggu orang dan kau mengkhawatirkannya tapi saat dia datang tiba-tiba membawa wanita dalam pelukan orang yang kau tunggu.

"Plak.."

**TBC.**

**Hahahaha jelek ya ceritanya, maaf hanya itu yang ada di isi kepalaku. Maaf buat pertanyaan yang gak bisa kujawab**

**Oke, buat kawan-kawan yang mau meniggalkan jejak komentar,saran,kritik,hinaan,cercaan atau pun mau meniggalkan dunia ini gak papa Author rela kok bahkan sangat rela :D. **

.

.

.

**Sebelum itu **

**Selamata Hari Kemerdekaan Republik Indonesia yang Ke 69**

**Semoga Bangsa Indonesia menuju masa yang lebih baik dari tahun kemarin...**

**Sampai disini dulu see you next chapter...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Maaf ya atas cerita kemarin, kalau kurang memuaskan maklum lah saya disini sebagai pendatang baru mungkin membutuhkan masukan dari parah Senpai disini...**

**Ok, semoga cerita ini dapat menghibur teman-teman disini walaupun banyak gajenya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya pastinya **

**Rating : T**

** (mungkin M buat jaga-jaga)**

**Pairing : ?**

**Warning :**

**Mungkin aneh, terkesan amatiran****, banyak typo, OOC**** dan gaje **

**Selamat membaca !**

Hat, Hati adalah bagian dari Manusia yang sangat rapuh, bahkan lebih rapuh dari sebuah ranting tapi dilain sisi Hati akan menjelma seperti batu karang yang kokoh untuk menantang sang ombak dari ganasnya laut.

.

.

.

Perempuan, kadang aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran mereka jika kau membandingkan mereka dengan sebuah ilmu sains dan lainnya maka ilmu itu lebih kompleks dan mudah dimengerti, semua itu hanya perlu dipahami dengan sebuah logika tetapi jika kau menerapkan cara itu untuk memahami eksistensi mahluk yang bernama perempuan maka kau tidak akan mengerti mereka , itulah mengapa aku sedikit menjauhi atau menjaga agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan mahluk seperti mereka karena dalam prinsipku perempuan sama dengan masalah, jika kau ingin terbebas dari masalah dalam kehidupan maka jangan terlalu dekat-dekat dengan mereka. Inilah prinsip yang aku pegang dari dulu tapi kenapa aku bisa lupa dengan hal itu mungkin pesona merekalah yang mebuatku buta dan tak pernah bisa berpikir jernih, memang benar kata novel icha-icha ku yang pernah aku baca 'wanita adalah racun dunia'.

Aku Cuma bisa tertegun dengan kejadian yang menimpaku saat ini dan juga beberapa hal yang terjadi seharian ini dari manusia yang anti dengan namanya perempuan lalu berubah menjadi lelaki yang begitu peduli dengan mereka tapi lupakan tentang hal itu. Entah cobaan apa yang Kami-sama berikan padaku sehingga aku terjebak kedalam permasalahan yang runyam ini, membuat aku menjadi merasa bodoh, marah, sedih dan merasa lelaki yang paling tidak berguna di dunia ini. Tamparan itu mendarat tepat disebelah kanan pipiku tapi sugguh bukan hal itu yang membuat aku jadi seperti ini tetapi sosok yang selama beberapa minggu ini bersamaku dia terlihat begitu marah, tapi sungguh aku tidak tahu apa salahku?... Aku coba memberanikan diri untuk bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Erza-chan kenpa kau memu-.."

"Diam.." bentak Erza kepada Naruto.

Naruto pun langsung terdiam setelah mendengar gertakan atau seperti bentakan itu, sungguh Naruto terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Erza sungguh ingin menangis saat ini dia tidak tahu apa yang saat ini dia rasakan antara kecewa, khawatir, sedih, marah dan benci semua itu menjadi sesuatu yang rumit sehingga menimbulkan rasa sakit dihatinya. Atau mungkin karena seseorang yang saat ini bersama orang yang dia tunggunya dengan keadaan sedikit mabuk jika saja Naruto pulang sendiri mungkin Erza akan memakluminya tapi pulang bersama perempuan yang seumuran dengannya dan dalam keadaan sedikit mabuk menambah kesan negatif kepada mereka berdua...tapi benarkah Erza cemburu kepada perempuan ini sehingga dia berani memukul seseorang yang sudah dianggap sebagai figur seorang kakak atau lebih jika menurut hati kecilnya, karena seiring mereka hidup bersama Erza mulai merubah cara pandangnya kepada Naruto dari figur seorang kakak menjadi seseoarng yang sepesial di hatinya hal itulah yang saat ini berputar dipikiran Erza.

"Ka-kau jahat ...hiks...hiks...a-aku dari tadi mencemaskanmu dan meunggumu untuk makan malam bersam dan...dan ka-kau berduan dengan seorang wanita hiks...hiks...hiks...apa kau tidak tahu betapa aku mencemaskanmu Baka'"

JDERRR'

Naruto berusaha mencerna setiapa kata yang terucap dari bibr ranum dan sedikit basah oleh air mata yang jatuh pelupuk mata Erza, entah kenapa otaknya sangat sulit mencari tahu arti dari permaslahannya saat ini. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung maju mendekati Erza setelah melepaskan pelukannya tau bisa dibilang papahannya kepada Rias, terlihat jarak mereka sangat dekat dengan gerakan sedikit bergetar Naruto mencoba untuk menyentuh pipi yang memerah itu, dan Naruto berusaha menghapus air mata itu walaupun sehabis terkena tamparan itu ia tidak menunjukakan tampang kesalnya malah sebaliknya tampang sendu dan sedih lah yang menghiasi wajah Naruto, 'Ta-tangis itu...wajah sedih itu, kenapa hal itu tidak asing bagiku semua itu seperti De javu...oh aku ingat tangis itu, tangis yang mengingatkanku saat wajah sedih Kaa-san karena mengingat kepergian Tou-san ku memang aku tidak pernah melihat Tou-san, tapi..tapi kenapa aku merasakan hal yang sangat bersalah saat melihat tangis Erza-chan aku seperti membiarkan Kaa-san ku menangis' batin Naruto.

Dengan sedikit demi sedikit kasadarannya kembali karena dibantu dengan kekuatan iblisnya, Rias merasakan rasa bersalah kepada dua manusia yang ada di depannya bagiman pun juga dialah penyebab pertengkaran dua manusia di depannya tapi bukan hanya hal itu yang berngiang di pikirannya tapi rasa penasaran mengenai hubungan mereka berdua, apa sepasang kekasih atau mereka bersaudara.

.

Erza terbelak saat Naruto sudah ada di depannya apalagi dia menyentuh pipinya dan menghapus air matanya. Dengan cepat Erza menepis tangan itu, pandangan nanar lah yang Naruto berikan kepada Erza yang saat ini sedang menunduk. Tapi pikir panjang lagi Naruto langsung memeluk Erza.

Greb'

Erza meronta-ronta mencoba melepaskan pelukan Naruto tapi apa daya, entah kenapa tangan dan tubuh Erza tidak bisa digerakkan seolah menolak perintah otaknya dan lebih menuruti kata hatinya. Setelah tidak ada gerakan penolakkan dari Erza mereka berdua pun terdiam dalam pelukan masing-masing dan menikmati setiap detik.

'aku-aku benci..benci..kenapa ...kenapa, apa dia tidak betapa sakitnya hatiku saat ini...disatu sisi aku sangat marah kapada Naruto-kun tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa membencinya dan juga kenapa aku tidak bisa menolak pelukan ini' pikir Erza.

.

.

"Aku ...aku memang tidak tahu apa salahku Erza-chan tapi membiarkan kau menagis itu sungguh membuatku hatiku meringgis, kau tahu ...saat melihat dirimu menagis aku seperti melihat Kaa-san ku menangis" Ujar Naruto sambil mengusap surai merah itu.

Entah kenapa saat pandangan Rias melihat mereka berpelukan mengisyaratkan pandangan tidak suka, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali pergi dari sini tapi apa daya tubuhnya sangat lemas dia hanya bisa bersandar di samping pintu.

Setelah beberapa menit Naruto pun melepaskan pelukan itu terlihat mata sembab dan pandangan sayu dari Erza. Lalau Naruto memgang dua pundak Erza "aku bisa jelaskan, hari sudah larut tidak baik angin malam bagi kesehatanmu" gumam Naruto sambil memberika eye smile-nya.

"Bruk.."

Terdengar suara benda jatuh tak jauh dari tempat Naruto dan Erza, mereka berduapun langsung menoleh cepat keasal sura itu. Terlihat Naruto membelakkan matanya.

"Rias-san.." teriak Naruto yang melihat Rias terjatuh tidak jauh dari posisi Naruto.

.

.

.

"Jadi,... bisa jelaskan Naruto-kun sedang apa kau bersama wanita itu ? siapa waanita itu ? kenapa wanita itu mabuk ? dan juga kenpa Naruto-kun sampai pulang larut malam ?" Tanya Erza dengan menghujani pertanyaan yang sangat banyak kepada Naruto dan tak lupa rambut belakang Erza terbang menari-nari membentuk ekor kyuubi .

Terlihat keringat dingin merengsek keluar dari seluruh tubuh Naruto membuat sang empunya harus berpikir seribu kali hanya untuk menjawab satu pertanyaan itu. 'di-dia bukan hanya mirip Kaa-san saja tapi saat mode marah pun juga sama' batin Naruto , tapi dalam hati Naruto terbesit rasa senang di hatinya karena dapat mengingatkan dirinya dengan mode marah milik Kaa-san nya.

"An-ano.."

"Apa..,ayo cepat jawab" bentak Erza kepada Naruto.

Sungguh mental Naruto saat ini di uji , dimana sifat Naruto yang garang didalam pertempuran tidak bekerja saat ini dan hal itu tak ubah lebih dari seekor tikus yang berada dalam kandang macan yang siap diterkam kapan saja.

Dengan gaya terbata-bata dan hawa ketakutan yang menguap lebar Naruto menjelaskan pertemuannya dengan Rias sampai datang kerumah dengan memapah Rias yang dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Y-ya jadi seperti itu Erza-chan, apa kau percaya ?" tanya Naruto takut-takut bila dalam pengucapannya dan pemilihan katanya ada kesalahan.

"Hemmp"

Erza manggut-manggut dan sedikit bosan mendegar cerita panjang lebar yang diutarakan Naruto dan tak selang berap lama pandanagannya menajam penuh intimidasi tak lupa hawa membunuh yang pekat mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya.

"kau tidak berbuat macam-macam dengannya kan ?"

"Eh-"

"Sudah kuduga"

"Ano- ano aku ti..-"

Belum sempat Naruto berbicara kerah bajunya ditarik oleh Erza dan diangkatanya tinggi dan Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuh Naruto 'di-dia menakutkan' batin Naruto.

"Wing..''

"Wush..''

"Bruk..''

"Klontang..''

Dengan gerakan slomotion Naruto terlempar keluar dari apartemennya 'kenapa hidupku seperti ini, apakah ini akhir hayat dari Namikaze Naruto' batin Naruto. Dengan terdengar bunyi terakhir menandakan objek itu berhasil mendarat mulus di atas gundukan selang beberapa lama datanglah Erza membawa selimut, satu bantal dan tak lupa satu boneka berbentuk kodok.

"KAU" dengan sedikit nadah penuh penekanan disetiap hurufnya, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya diam dan mendegar, tak mau menyela jika sedikit suara muncul dari mulutnya entah apa yang terjadi saat itu juga. "Kau Baka' Naruto-kun...harus tidur di luar sampai kau bisa menjelaskan kejadian itu secara detail dan saat itu tiba jangan pernah mencoba masuk kedalam..." Erza mengambil jedah dan menghela nafas untuk menyambung kata-katanya "aku...aku akan merawat perempuan yang tidak berdosa itu sampai dia siuman akibat ulahmu"

"H-hai.."

Naruto hanya mangut-mangut tanda mengerti dan tidak mau menyela lagi 'aku merasa bahwa aku adalah orang paling konyol di dunia bagaimana tidak, aku diusir dari apartemen sendiri sungguh ironi' batin Naruto merutkui nasibnya. Kini Naruto berjalan tertatih untuk mengambil perlengkapan tidurnya dengan rasa kesal di hatinya 'coba aku tidak menolong gadis itu pasti tidak akan terjadi hal seperti ini' batin Naruto.

**Skip time.**

Terdengar kicauan burung yang menghiasi suasana pagi yang indah di kota Kuoh, tapi hal itu tidak terjadi pada Naruto, dia masih bergelut dengan boneka kodoknya dan tak lupa ramen cup disekitarnya menghiasi suasana tidurnya karena tadi malam dia tidak sempat makan malam. Sungguh walupun Naruto tidur diluar dia tidak menandakan ketidaknyamanannya malah terlihat wajah damai saat tidur.

.

"Kriet" terdengar suara pintu terbuka dari dalam apartemen Naruto dan juga di ikuti dua suara cekikikan khas suara perempuan yang terdengar di suasana pagi yang indah ini.

"Hehehe ternayata berbicara dengan Rias senpai sangat menyenangkan juga ya ! " ucap Erza sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Rias yang sama-sama sudah memakai seragam Akademi Kuoh.

"Hehehe iya, aku juga cukup nyaman berbicara dengan Erza-chan ternyata selera dan hobi kita sama, kalau begitu gimana nanti sepulang sekolah kita jalan-jalan besama, nanti aku tunjukan tempat yang paling kusukai. Gimana apa kamu setuju Erza-chan ?" Ujar Rias dengan nada sedikit gembira karena menemukan teman yang kesenangan sama dengan dia.

Tak berlangsung lama kegiatan mereka harus berhenti untuk sesaat diikuti kedua mata mereka yang membulat serasa ingin keluar dari tempatnya setelah melihat pemandangan mengenaskan di depannya. Diamana terlihat seongok bangkai kuning sedang melingkar tidak elitnya yang wajahnya ditutupi novel kesayangannya dan tak lupa boneka kodok berwarna hijau yang dipeluk erat olehnya. Sungguh mereka sangat ingin bunuh diri sekarang atau setidaknya nyawa mereka dicabut untuk saat itu juga daripada melihat pemandangan langsung yang menyakitkan mata mereka. Dua wanita itu pun saling berpandangan untuk beberapa saat dan mata mereka saling pandang seolah pandangan itu menjadi pengganti mulut mereka untuk berbicara, setelah acara pandang-memandang itu selesai mereka berdua saling mengganggukan kepala sambil mengambil ancang-ancang yaitu satu kaki mereka ditarik kebelakang seperti ingin menendang bola dan dengan hitungan...

3

2

1

"BUAGH"

"BRUK"

"ARGHHH"

"KLONTANG"

Dan kejadian nista pagi itu diakhiri dengan teriaakan pilu dari Naruto karena kerasnya tendangan dua wanita yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh karena saat wanita marah atau jengkel maka ibarat gunug pun bisa hancur dibuatnya apalagi tubuh manusia.

"Apa maksdu kalian hah ?" geram Naruto karena kegiatan tidurnya diganggu.

"fufufufufufu..."

Dua wanita itu hanya tertawa tanpa dosa seolah-olah yang mereka lakukan hanya hal sepele tapi tidak bagi pihak laki-laki, ini adalah pagi yang indah untuk awal yang buruk. "kalian tidak berperi kemanusiaan" geram Naruto karena ucapannya tidak di gubris oleh mereka.

"biarin Uweeeekk..,siapa suruh tidur di depan pintu ?" Jawab Rias dengan entengnya tanpa mengetahui aura suram muncul dari dalam tubuh naruto.

"hehehehe,...tenang Rias senpai aku kok yang menyuruh Naruto-kun untuk tidur di luar,...ya kan Naruto-kun" ucap Erza dengan aura pekat membunuh seolah masalah kemarin belum selesai dan tak lupa rambut yang melayang-layang seperti ekor Kyuubi.

"Grrr,...-kalian cepat pergi aku mau mandi" ujar Naruto sambil menyeret mereka agar tidak menghalangi pintu masuk.

'Kaa-san tolong anakmu yang tampan dan imut ini agar tabah menghadapi dua mahluk yang tak berhati ini' batin Naruto sambil menangis dalam hati.

S**kip time **

Setelah selesai dengan ritual paginya dan memakai seragm Akademi Kuoh Naruto langsung menuju meja makan dan dia mendapati tulisan dalam secarik kertas dibalik penutup meja makan "kalau makan buat sendiri saja,... maaf persedian Ramen Naruto-kun yang tinggal dua kami makan karena hanya itu yang ada, jadi kalau Naruto-kun ingin makan, minum Air putih aja ya, hehehe TTD : Erza" itulah kira-kira isi memo yang dibaca Naruto.'Damn it ! dasar perempuan, Hiks..hiks..hiks...oh ramen sayang maafkan papa ya, tak apalah walau hanya air putih saja' batin Naruto dengan aura suram.

Setelah semua perlengkapan siap Naruto berjalan keluar rumah dan tak lupa dengan mengeluarkan teman sejatinya yaitu Novel Icha-icha series dengan sampul Orange. Dia pun berjalan sambil memandang dua orang yang sedang menunggunya tak lupa sumpah serapah dan umpatan keluar dari lubuk hati Naruto.

.

.

.

Mereka bertiga berjalan dengan keadaan diam sambil menuju ke arah sekolah mereka "ne- ...Erza-chan apa dia selau mebaca novel itu,... apa kau tahu novel apa yang dia bawah ?" bisik Rias ketelinga Erza, Erza yang mendengar bisikan Rias hanya manggut-mangut tanda ia mengerti arah pertanyaan itu " itu,..Entahlah dia memang selalu membaca novel itu, entah itu siang, sore atau pun malam tapi saat aku bilang ingin meminjamnya Naruto-kun selalu melarang ku katanya sih privasi, begitulah Rias-senpai" ujar Erza panjang lebar dan Rias hanya mangut-mangut setelah mendengarnya 'jadi tambah penasaran dengan novel itu, mungkin lain waktu, akan kuambil dan kubaca saat Naruto-kun/Naruto-san tidak ada' batin Kedua orang tersebut.

**Skip time.**

Waktu pelajaran pun usai semua murid Akademi Kuoh banyak yang berhambur keluar untuk pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing dan ada yang melaksanakan kegiatan klub sepulang sekolah, berbeda dengan yang Naruto lakukan sekarang dia sedang menuggu seseorang di depan gerbang Akademi dan jangan lupakan Novel yang bertengger ditangan kanannya yang selalu setia menemaninya "kok lama, tidak biasanya Erza-chan telat" gumam Naruto entah pada siapa. Setelah sekian lama Naruto menunggu datanglah tiga orang yang semua bergender perempuan menuju kearah Naruto.

Deg'

Akeno pun berhenti berjalan setelah dua orang perempuan yang bersamanya berjalan menuju orang yang akan mereka datangi. Di dalam pikiran Akeno pun berkecamuk 'apa yang ada dipikiran Boucho, kenapa dia menemui pemuda berambut kuning itu bukannya dia adalah musuh besarnya setelah Sona, tapi aku sedikit suka dengan dia karena dengan adanya dia aku bisa melihat sifat Rias yang konyol bisa keluar' batin Akeno.

"Naruto-kun, kamu sekarang pulang sendiri ya, aku sedang ada acara dengan Rias-senpai dan Akeno-senpai" Ujar Erza kepada Naruto dan tak lupa Pupy eyes no jutsu.

Naruto yang mmendegar dan melihat itu hanya bisa menghela nafas "baiklah yang penting jangan sampai telat pulang saat makan malam" ujar Naruto dan saat bertatap pandang dengan Rias dan Akeno, Naruto berhenti sejenak dan menajamkan matanya dan tanpa mereka sadari mata Naruto sudah berubah berwarna merah dan dengan tiga tomoe yang berputar dengan cepat, Naruto langsung pergi dan menonaktifkan Sharinggannya.

'apa-apa'an dia, apa dia tidak melihat kami disini' batin Rias dan Akeno.

.

.

.

.

Naruto sedang berjalan menyusuri pinggiran sungai berharap untuk bertemu dengan Azazel agar dia bisa menghilangkan rasa bosannya dengan cara menggodanya karena tidak pernah dapat ikan , tapi dia tidak menemukan siapa -siapa disana 'mungkin dia sudah bosan karena tidak pernah dapat ikan hehehehe' batin Naruto. Naruto sedari tadih sudah mersakan hawa kehadiran seseorang yang mengikutinya dari belakang Cuma bisa menghela nafas " ini akan jadi sore yang panjang" gumam Naruto. Naruto yang sduah mengetahui akan diikuti langsung berlari menuju kearah hutan dekat sungai itu.

"keluarlah, apa kau tidak bosan mengikuti ku terus"

"khu..khu..khu... ternyata kau hebat juga manusia bisa mengetahui keberadaan ku padahal aku sudah menekan kekuatan ku sampai titik paling terendah, pantas saja bos kami mengingkan kamu bahkan gubernur mesum itu tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran kami "

"apa yang kau inginkan dariku, kau pasti punya tujuan kan ?" tanya Naruto langsung to the point.

orang itu memakai jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan muka yang memakai topeng dan menutup seluruh wajahnya setelah beberapa lama orang itu langsung mengeluarkan dua pedang yang memiliki aura suci dan aura iblis di masing-masing pedang itu dan setelah itu dia berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung mengeluarkan gulungan dan meneteskan sedikit darahnya "Poof" keluarlah pedang Kusanagi, karena jarak yang terlalu dekat Naruto langsung melompat kebelakang dan menambahkan sedikit cakra agar lompattannya lebih cepat untuk menghindari tebsan dua pedang itu.

"Duarr"

Terdengar ledakan besar dan kepulan asap yang cukup banyak dari bertemunya dua pedang itu dengan gundukan tanah. 'wuhh untung saja aku cepat menghindar jika tidak mungkin aku langsung terbelah, tapi ada yang aneh pedang itu mengeluarkan dua aura yang berlawanan yamg satu mengeluarkan aura suci dan satunya aura iblis, dia bukan orang sembarangan aku harus hati-hati' batin Naruto.

"hebat juga kau manusia"

Naruto langsung melesat dengan pedang kusanagi yang dialiri dengan elemen petir "duarr" dengan sigap orang itu menhan kusanagi Naruto tampak petri menjalar-jalar dari tabrakan tiga pedang itu. Naruto yang pertahanannya sedikit lemah tidak tahu bahwa orang itu sudah meluncurkan tendangannya.

"Uhuk.."

Naruto langsung mengeluarkan batuk darah dari mulutnya karena terkena tendangan telak tepat di dadanya "Kuso,..kenapa tendangannya sangat kuat sekali hanya dengan satu tendangan bisa berakibat fatal"

"cih lemah sekali hanya dengan satu tendangan kau sudah kepayahan bagaimana kau menerima tusukan dari kedua pedang ku ini"

Naruto yang mendengar itu sedikit geram "baiklah akan berikan sesuatu yang tak pernah kau dapatkan" naruto langsung menyarungkan kusanaginya dan menyiapkan dua bola cakra di masing-masing tanganya, tangan kanan naruto mengeluarkan bola cakra sepiral yang terdiri dari cakra angin yang mengalami kepadatan dan membentuk bulatan setelah itu diatangan kirinya dia mengeluarkan bola yang berbentuk dari padatan elemen petir yang mengeluarkan suara seperti kicauan burung.

"bersiaplah kau orang aneh"

"cih serangan lemahmu tidak akan mempan melawan pedang ku ini"

Naruto berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi

"Rasenggan"

"Cidori"

"Blarrr.."

Teredengar suara dentuman keras dan kepulaan asap mengerubungi tempat itu setelah asap itu menghilang terlihat dua bola cakra bertemu dengan pedang yang memancarkan aura iblis dan aura suci. Terlihat dua jurus itu bertemu untuk saling menghancurkan tapi terlihat tidak ada yang mau mengalah, Naruto yang mulai kehabisan Cakra karena kelelahan harus melompat kebelakang.

"Wush"

"Tap"

'hampir saja, aku terkena tebasan itu, pedang itu kenapa kuat sekali bahkan rasengan dan Cidori tidak bisa menghancurkannya apalagi membuat retakan' batin Naruto. Tanpa Naruto sadari orang itu sudah berada dibelakan Naruto dan sudah siap-siap untuk menghunuskan pedangnya kearah jantung Naruto, 'sial cepat sekali dia aku tidak bisa mengikuti gerakanny padahal aku sudah menggunakan sharinggan, gawat aku harus menghindar ' batin Naruto

"Jrash.."

"Arrghhhh..."

**TBC**

**Maaf kalau Updatenya lama, Author akan keluar dari dunia Fic selama tiga minggu atau sebulan jadi maaf Kalau gak bisa ngelanjutin ceritanya.**

**Oh,..iya banyak yang tanya siapa Erza?, Erza itu adalah salah satu tokoh di Fairy tail, kenapa aku meminjam tokoh Erza ini, karena aku suka ngelihatnya, nah itu doank. **

**Udah itu** **aja butuh saran buat fic ini, sampai jumpa tiga minggu lagi atau mungkin satu bulan maklumlah Author orang sibuk, jadi jarang ada waktu kosong... **


	8. Chapter 8

**Maaf ya atas cerita kemarin, kalau kurang memuaskan maklum lah saya disini sebagai pendatang baru mungkin membutuhkan masukan dari parah Senpai disini...**

**Ok, semoga cerita ini dapat menghibur teman-teman disini walaupun banyak gajenya**

**.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya pastinya **

**Rating : T**

** (mungkin M buat jaga-jaga)**

**Pairing : ?**

**Warning :**

**Mungkin aneh, terkesan amatiran****, banyak typo, OOC**** dan gaje **

**Selamat membaca !**

"Jrashhh"

"Arghhh..."

"Tes...Tes...Tes.."

Terlihat darah yang mengalir dengan cukup banyak dari ujung pedang yang berhasil menusuk jantung Naruto dan dengan perlahan-lahan darah itu berajatuhan keatas gundukan tanah. Terlihat Naruto menundukan kepalanya kebawah perlahan-lahan darah keluar dari mulut Naruto "Uhuk,...Uhuk..".

"Hahahaha,...ternyata orang pilihan tuanku sangat lemah hanya dengan serangan begini saja dia sudah mati" ucapan sarkas orang itu tidak berlangsung lama akibat dia melihat senyum dan gelak tawa dari korbannya yaitu Naruto. "Hahahaha kau bodoh sekali, apa kau tahu tentang Shinobi jika kau tahu pertarungan seorang Shinobi maka kau harus berpikir seperti seorang Shiniobi" gelak tawa Naruto diikuti dengan kalimat mengejeknya. "apa maksudmu hah ?" orang bertudung itu dibuat bingung dengan ucapan Naruto, setelah orang itu berkutat sendiri dengan pikirannya terlihat tubuh Naruto berubah dengan cairan darah yang sangat banyak.

"Poof.."

'Apa darah ? bagaimana bisa, apa dia mati?' beribu pemikiran tentang hilangnya Naruto bermunculan, tapi tiba-tiba seringai lebar keluar dari wajah yang ditutup oleh tudung itu.

**"****Katon : Goka mekkyaku"**

**"****Futon: Kazekiri no Jutsu"**

Dua jurus tingkat tinggi Naruto langsung bergabung dan menghasilkan intensitas api yang sangat besar, orang bertudung itu tidak bisa menghindar walau dengan berlari sekalipun karena api itu hampir setara dengan sebuah kapal pesiar.

"Blarr.."

Api berkobar diaman-mana dan pepohonan yang tadi beridiri tegak sekarang berubah menjadi abu. "khu..khu...khu...apa hanya ini kemampuanmu?" terdenagar suara mengejaek dari dalam asap yang mengepul menampakkan sesosok orang bertudung yang tidak lecet sekali pun.

'Dasar !kenapa juga aku harus bertemu dengan lawan yang merepotkan seperti dia'batin Naruto. Naruto tidak bergeming dengan ejekan orang bertudung itu dia hanya focus jika saja orang tersebut menyerang secara tiba-tiba dengan kuda-kuda dan pedang kusanagi yang dipegangnya dengan eratnya. Tiba-tiba saja muncul bayangan hitam dari belakang Naruto dan juga melemparkan sesuatu seperti cahaya menurut penglihatan Naruto.

"Blarrr…"

Terlihta '**light Spear'** yang lumayan besar menghantam orang bertudung itu. "Khu…khu..khu..jangan kira aku tidak bias merasakan kehadiranmu, aku sudah melihat pertarunganmu dengan Si Gaki ini dari tadi " orang yang berbicara tadi langsung keluar dan berdiri di samping Naruto. "e..e,.ero-Azazel" Ujar Naruto sedikit tergagap dan jengkel yang tersirat diraut wajahnya 'apa-apaan dia, jika dia dari tadi dia melihatku ! terus kenapa dia tidak menolongku dasar tua Bangka mesum' batin Naruto dan taklupa sejuta Sumpah serapah keluar dari mulutnya.

"tak kusangka Gubernur malaikat jatuh ikut kedalam acara minum teh ku, ini akan menjadi moment yang sangat menyenangkan dan tak terlupakan tapi sayang waktuku sudah habis khu,…khu..khu… dan kau Naruto-kun kita akan bertemu lagi atau mungkin kita nanti berada di pihak yang sama ?" ujar Orang yang bertudung itu dan langsung hilang ditelan oleh lingkaran sihir.

'apa maksud dari berada di pihak yang sama ?, apa dia orang yang mewujudkan perdamaian, tidak-tidak jangan bodoh aku bias melihat hawa jahat dalam dirinya' itulah isi yang ada dipikiran kedua orang tersebut setelah menghilangnya orang aneh yang mengajak Naruto bertarung. "Naruto..apaka.." belum selesai Azazel berbicara Naruto sudah ada sampingnya dan..

"Bletak.."

"dasar Gubernur mesum kenapa kau tidak menolongku baka'" Naruto mencak-mencak dan menuding Azazel yang sedang diliputi awan mendung diatasnya. 'apa dia tidak pernah diajrkan apa itu terima kasih' batin Azazel. "ano aku hanya,," Azazel menggantung kalimatnya "hanya apa cepat jelaskan" ujar Naruto dengan aurat yang menyembul keluar di kepalanya. "hanya ...malas saja".

Naruto pundung dengan awan mendung dikepalanya 'dia menyebalkan' . suasana yang tadi diliputi pertikaian konyol dari Azazel dan Naruto langsung berubah serius setelah ucapan Azazel. "Naruto apa kau tahu orang itu ?" tanya Azazel "aku merasakan sedikit aura Akuma dalam orang itu, tapi itu masih peridiksiku hanya saja aura itu seperti bercampur dengan sesuatu yang lain." Lanjut Azazel. "entahlah Azazel aku bertambah bngung setelah orang itu mengatakan 'aku akan berada dipihak yang sama' apa maksud dia?" ujara Naruto. Azazel juga mengkerutkan dahinya dan mengambil pose berpikir layaknya petugas Forensik "tapi aku merasakan firasat burut tentang ini, kau harus hati-hati Naruto" Azazel langsung menepuk pundak Naruto yang sedari tadi diam. "pasti itu"

.

.

.

"Tap.."

"Tap.."

"Tap.."

Derap langkah perempuan bersurai merah memecah kesunyian disenja itu , perempuan yang biasa disapa Erza itu besenandung ria disetiap derap langkahnya untuk memecah kesunyian itu 'apa Naruto-kun sudah pulang ya aku tidak sabar ingin memasakannya, pasti dia capek setelah bekerja' itulah yang ada dipikirannya Erza dan tak lupa senyum dan seringai yang bertambah lebar di wajah cantiknya.

"khu..khu..khu...lihat sipa yang kita temukan, manusia cantik yang berjalan sendirian" ujar sesosok mahluk yang berada dibalik bayangan yang berada dekat gudang tua yang dilewati Erza. Erza yang mendengar itu langsung keluar urat dikepalnya tapi disatu sisi hatinya tengah gelisah dan menerka-nerka siapa yang berbicara. "s-siapa kau ?" .

"Khuu..khu..khuu... mari kita nikmati tubuhnya teman-teman setelah itu kita makan dia" ujar sesosok bayangan itu tanpa menanggapi ucapan Erza. Tubuh Erza terlihat bergetar setelah melihat sekelompok orang yang bersayap kelelawar keluar dari balik gudang itu. "apa mau kalian mahluk aneh ?" bentak Erza namun dalam hatinya berkata lain dia sangat ketakutan setengah mati.

Terlihat satu sosok yang berasal dari sekelompok Akuma itu berjalan mendekati Erza dengan seringai jahatnya.

"Tap.."

"Tap.."

"Tap.."

Tubuh Erza makin bergetar saat Akuma itu mendekat kearahnya "B-Berhenti.." ujar Erza gagap tapi tidak dengan Akuma itu dia makin memunculkan seringainya. Erza mundur secara perlahan untuk memperjauh jarak dari Akuma itu. Tapi sayang sungguh sial nasib Erza setelah beberapa langkah dia mundur, harus berhenti karena ada tembok yang mengunci pergerakannya "HAHAHA...KAU TIDAK AKAN BISA LARI KEMANA-MANA GADIS MANIS,...AKAN AKU ROBEK KEMALUANMU SAAT KAMI AKAN MEMPERKOSAMU" ujar Akuma yang sedang mendekat kearah Erza. Perasaan Erza berubah menjadi kalut setelah mendengar ucapan iblis tadi 'apa aku akan mati disini ?' . iblis itu sudah berdiri di diepan Erza dia langsung mengelus pipi Erza dengan seringai yang semakin lebar "kulitmu sungguh lembut" ujar iblis tadi. 'Gomen Naruto-kun'

"Tes.."

"Tes.."

"Tes.."

Air mata menetes dari pelupuk mata Erza tanpa menghasilkan isakan hanya air mata yang mengalir dengan deras. Iblis itu makin menggila tanpa berpikir panjang dia langsung memgang pipi Erza dan ingin menyapu bibir ranum gadis itu.

"Srink.."

.

.

.

.

.

Tercipta lingkaran sishir aneh dibawah kaki Erza dan iblis yang melihat itu kaget karena tidak pernah melihat pola sihir yang berbeda dengan mahluk supernatural yang biasa dipakai oleh mahluk seperti mereka. Cahaya yang sangat menyialaukan keluar dari bawah kaki Erza dan memyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

"Slash.."

Iblis yang akan mencium Erza langsung melangkah mundur saat cahaya itu memenuhi tempat yang berlatarkan sore hari itu. Setelah cahaya itu redup terlihatlah Erza memakai Armor putih (baju zirah Heart Kreuz) . Baju zirah ini mempunyai lambang berwarna kuning dan berbentuk salib yang berarti "Heart Kreuz" . dia memakai armor putih bawahan rok biru selutut dan sepatu bot sampai kelutut dan tak lupa pedang yang berada ditangan kanannya.

"kalian akan MATI...!"

Erza yang berteriak dan menakankan kata mati diakhir kalimatnya mebuat sekumpulan iblis liar itu mebelakkan matanya 'bagaimana bisa diakan hanya manusia biasa' itulah isi dari pemikiran sekumpulan iblis liar itu. Erza pun melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menerjang iblis yang telah menyentuh pipinya dan yang akan menciumnya. " mulai dari kau dulu BRENGSEK"

"Trank.."

"Trank.."

"Trank.."

Iblis itu juga mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menahan serangan Erza, dentingan dan gesekan dua logam itu cukup memekakan telinga, iblis itu yang termasuk iblis kelas menengah cukup mudah mengimbangi permainan pedang Erza . entah keberuntungan apa, saat Erza menebas iblis itu secara horizontal tiba-tiba iblis itu terpeleset tanpa pikir panjang Erza langsung memenggal kepala iblis secara vertikal .

"Arghhh.."

Kepala iblis itu terbelah menjadi dua dan dikuti tubuhnya yang mengurai jadi debu. "Brengsek.." kumpulan iblis itu menggeram dan marah saat teman mereka dapat mudah dikalahkan "mati kau manusia rendahan.." dengan itu sekumpulan Akuma itu langsung melesat kearah Erza.

Erza yang melihat itu langsung merubah armornya dan memakai baju 'Zirah Kaisar Petir' (Raitei no Yoroi) baju zirah ini memiliki warna biru muda dan corak berwarna kuning dan juga gaya rambutnya berubah menjadi kepang serta memiliki dua pita diatas telinganya . Erza langsung mengangkat tombaknya dan dia arahkan kearah Iblis yang berlari kearhnya **Linghtning Beam **dan seketika peluru petir keluar dari tombaknya dan mengarah pada sekumpulan Akuma itu.

"Arghhh..."

"Arghhh..."

"Arghhh..."

Walau pun serangan peluru petir itu tepat mengarah kearah iblis liar itu tapi tidak sedikit iblis yang tidak bisa menghindar. Erza yang melihat itu terus memasang posisi siaga..

.

.

.

**Di waktu yang sama.**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir jam sembilan malam "srek.." novel yang sedari tadi di buka Naruto halamannya hanya dibalik-balik tak ada niat untuk membaca 'kenapa ? tak seperti biasanya aku tidak mood membaca Novel ku ini' Naruto merasakan suatu yang janggal tapi apa ? itulah yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. "plug.." novel itu pun berhasil ditutup oleh Naruto "aku lapar" gumam Naruto entah pada siapa, ia pun beranjak dari ruang tamu untuk memeriksa apakah ada bahan makanan atau Cup ramen. Akhirnya Naruto pun menemukan Cup Ramen sisa kemarin yang lupa ia masak.

.

.

.

Asap mengepul dari lubang Ramen itu Yang sudah di aliri air panas . "Srakkk.." terdengar kursi dari meja makan yang ditarik untuk dijadikan tempat duduk. Setelah itu Naruto pun menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tempat duduk itu, dia meneliti seisi tempat meja makan itu dan tak berapa lama matanya menajam memandang satu kursi kosong yang berada di depannya, sejenak terlintas suarai merah yang selama ini sering menghiasi pagi, sore dan malamnya "Baka...".

Kejadiahan diapartemen Naruto yang jarang atau tidak akan pernah dilakukannya ataupun ditinggalkannya akhirnya terpecahkan dimalam ini dimana Novel Icha-ichanya dan makanan kesukaannya dicampakkan begitu saja bahkan ramen yang sudah matang pun tidak jadi ia makan karena teringat sosok itu, sesaat setelah ia mengingat dan perasaan gelisah yang menghampirinya saat sudah sampai di apartemennya terjawaab sudah, suarai merah yang selama ini menemaninya mendadak hilang atau belum pulang.

Raut wajah Naruto menegang dan dipenuhi peluh yang membanjiri mukanya yang menyerembet masuk menuju sela-sela masker yang selama ini ia kenakan dan rahang itu pun mengeras setelah memandang beberapa sosok Bunshin di depannya "kalian mengerti, cepat kerjakan" dengan ucapan yang tegas dan bercampur dengan raut gelisah itu keluar dari mulut Naruto, lalu para Bunshin itu pun melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi.

.

.

.

Setelah mendapat inforamsi dari Bunshinnya, Naruto langsung menuju kearah Bunshin yang sudah berada di lokasi dengan menggunakan Hiraishin.

"Srinkk.."

**Futon : Kiryu Ranbu**

**"**Blarrr..."

Pintu gudang itupun terbuka secara paksa setelah dihantam intensitas angin yang sangat tinggi . "Brukkk.." namaun tapa disadari Naruto jatuh terduduk setelah asap yang menyelimuti pintu masuk itu terbuaka dan menghilang. Terlihat sesosok yang sedari tadi ia cari sedang di ikat pada sebuah batang pohon dan sosok yang dikenal bernama Erza itu terlihat sangat mengenaskan dengan baju robek sana sini, luka dan darah yang sudah mengering . tapi satu hal yang membuat Naruto merasa sakit saat iblis liar itu mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada Erza dengan posisi yang sangat intim dan jangan lupakan air mata yang sudah membanjiri pelupuk matanya. Tapi kegiatan itu berakhir saat Naruto mendobrak pintu itu. "HAHAHA ...ada manusia bodoh lagi yang datang" gumam iblis liar itu. "apa ka-.." perkataan iblis itu terhenti saat melihat tubuh Naruto diselimuti aura kebiruan yang berkobar dengan intensitas yang sangat tinggi "Blaarrr.." tekanan Cakra itu semakin besar tatakala Naruto berdiri kini terlihat darah keluar dari kedua mata Naruto yang tertutup oleh poni rambutnya.

"KALIAN AKAN MATI BEDEBAHH.." walaupun Naruto berbicara seperti itu dan melepaskan Killing Intent yang sangat besar sehingga membuat nafas mereka tercekat tapi ego yang dimiliki para iblis itu terlalu tinggi mereka malah merendahkan dan tertawa mengejek "khu..khu...khu.." majulah manusia rendahan kau akan mati dan kalah seperti gadis bodoh ini. Karena tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Naruto dan merasa diejek sekumpulan iblis liar itu pun maju melesat dan membawa senjata dan ada juga yang menembakkan lingkaran sihir mereka.

"Blarrr..."

Srangan mereka pun terhenti saat sesuatu menahan serangan mereka dibalik kepulan asap setelah energi sishir yang mereka tembakan mampu ditahan Naruto. Setelah kepulan asap itu hilang terlihatlah sosok astral setinggi lima belas meter dengan menggunakan baju zirah pasukan romawi dengan pedang dan tameng yang ada dikedua tanggannya berdiri menantang kumpulan iblis liar itu.

"baiklah mari kita mulai.."

Dengan kecepatan tinggi Naruto mengarahkan tangan Susano'o nya kepada kumpulan iblis yang berdiri tak jauh didepannya "Blarr.." beberapa iblis yang tak sempat menghindar terkena telak pukulan itu dan menjadi gepeng.

.

.

**Diawktu yang sama **

**Ruang Penelitian Ilmu Gaib**

"Bochou… apa kau merasakan ini" terlihat orang sedang membawa secangkir teh dari arah dapur berbicara kepada orang yang duduk didepannya "iya aku juga merasakannya, mungkin energy ini yang paling kuat yang pernah aku rasakan semenjak datang ketemapat ini" ujar orang yang dipanggil Bochou tadi. "cepat kita kesana..!"

**Ruan Osis**

** "**apa kau merasakannya kaichou" gumam sang wakil ketua Osis a.k.a Tsubaki Shinra "hah…aku juga merakannya , cepat kita kesana mungkin Rias dan Preegenya sudah kesana " ujar sang ketua Osis a.k.a Sona Shitori dengan aksen wajah datar dan penuh ketegasan.

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun .." lirih Erza saat melihat Naruto bertarung dengan sekelompok iblis yang berjumlah kurang lebih lima belas iblis, yang semuanya iblis kelas menengah. 'gomen Naruto-kun aku memang tidak berguna coba saja aku bisa lebih kuat dan bisa….?'.

Naruto langsung menghilangkan Susano'o nya dan memandang iblis yang masih tersisa.** "Tsukuyomi" **dengan ucapan itu semua delapan iblis yang tersisa terjebak setelah melihat mata Mangkyou Sharingan milik Naruto yang berebeda motif, yang satu memiliki motif seperti Shuriken mata kaki tiga (milik Itachi) dan satunya seperti Shuriken bermata kaki empat (milik Shisui) "kalian akan terjebak dalam dunia Genjutsuku, di dunia nyata tiga detik, di sini setara dengan tujuh puluh dua jam atau tiga hari dalm dunia nyata . kalian akan menerima kesakitan yang sama denganku setelah berani melukai atau menyentuh Erza-chan ku…kalian akan merasakan apa itu rasa sakit"

"Tap…"

"Tap…"

"Tap…"

Naruto dalam dunia Genjutsu berjalan kerah para iblis yang terikat dalam tiang berbentuk salib dengan membawa pedang "raskanlah rasa sakit yang aku alami, ini memang belum cukup menggambarkan rasa sakit yang ku alami karena kalian telah menyakiti orang terpenting dalam hidupku..BRENGSEK" ujar Naruto dengan nada yang sangat jelas tersirat nada kemarahan yang sangat besar.

Para iblis yang terjebak dalam dunia Genjutsu itu bergetar ketakutan saat melihat pedang Naruto dan saat mendengar perkataan Naruto yang ada dipikiran mereka hanya kematian dan penyiksaan yang tiada tara .

"Arghh…"

"Arghh…"

"Arghh…"

Hanya teriakan itu yang terdengar dalam dunia Genjutsu **Tsukoyomi **milik Naruto. "N-Naruto-kun" Erza yang mendengar teriakan itu langsung menjerit meneriaki nama Naruto. Erza hanya bisa mengis sesunggukan setelah meneriaki nama Naruto karena ia tidak bisa melihat jelas pertarungan itu.

"Slash.."

Akhirnya tali yang mengikat Erza langsung terlepas saat seseorang memotong tali itu dari belakang, tapi karena hal itu tiba-tiba tanpa Erza sadari tubuhnya langsung limbung ketanah karena ia masih kesusahan untuk berdiri.

.

.

.

.

"Grebb…"

Dengan sigap Naruto langsung menangkap Erza dan menggendong nya ala Bridal style. Erza tidak mersakan kesakitan saat tubuhnya terjatuh dan akan menyentuh tanah, itulah yang dia perkirakan tapi alih-alih mersakan sakit Erza malah mendapati seseorang menggendongnya. Orang itu berpakian layaknya ninja jaman dulu (armor ANBU) itulah yang pertama kali Erza lihat dan berbagai pemikiran muncul. Tapi saat dia mendongak dia pun kaget ternyata orang itu adalah orang yang berarti dalam hidunya "N-Naruto-kun..kau.."

"shuuut.. sudah jangan banyak bicara Erza-chan kau masih terluka istirahatlah..!"

Setelah mereka berjalan cukup jauh dari para iblis liar itu yang masih belum sadar setelah terjebak dalam dunia Genjutsu milik Naruto. Naruto pun menurunkan Erza dari gendongan , tampak wajah yang bersemu merah itu tampak kecewa saat Naruto menurunkannya secara paksa. Naruto langsung melakukan Hand seal yang lumayan panjang.

**Katon : Goka Mekyakku **

Naruto langsung melepaskan topeng yang ia kenakan dan Naruto langsung menyemburkan api dengan Intensitas yang sangat besar, api itu langsung melahap iblis liar yang masih belum sadar.

"BLarrrr.."

Erza memandang takjub jurus yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto, jurus itu terlihat sangat indah tapi di satu sisi sangat mematikan dalam membakar habis sesuatu yang di lalulinya. Naruto langsung berbalik menghadap Erza dan tersenyum manis kepada Erza. Naruto juga manusia biasa yang terkadang juga masih memiliki sifat ceroboh, Naruto lupa memasang maskernya lagi setelah menggunkan jurus Katon Rank ' A' itu, dia berjalan kerah Erza yang tadi masih melongo setelah melihat jurus Naruto tapi sekarng Erza dibuat takjub lagi saat melihat wajah asli Naruto ,wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus dan ada sedikit noda darah yang keluar dari sela hidungnya . Naruto yang melihat itu langsung panic saat ada sedikit darah keluar dari hidung Erza. Naruto takut jika Erza mengalami pendarahan di otaknya.

'apaka itu wajah asli Naruto-kun ? kenapa ….kanapa..kenapa….dia sangat tampan, oh sepertinya darah mulai keluar dari hidungku . aku tidak mau bergerak ataupun berkedip, tolong Kami-sama hentikan waktu untuk sekarang juga …aku…aku ingin menikmati momen ini' batin Erza.

"Erza-chan"

Sebuah suara mengintrupsi fantasi Erza yang sedari tadi berputar di otak Erza. 'oh shit… apa sih siapa yang berani merusak momenku untuk menikamti keindahan wajah Naruto-kun, akan kubunuh dia ' itilah isi pemikiran Nista Erza. Erza langsung gelagapan saat Naruto sudah ada didepanya dan mengibas-ngbaskan tangannya kewajahnya . "apa kau tidak apa-apa ? Erza-chan ayo kita pulang tapi kita harus kerumah sakit untuk memeriksakanmu dulu…tuh lihat wajahmu memerah" ujar Naruto untuk memecah fantasi Erza.

Erza yang sudah sadar dari pemikirannya , rona merah langsung menjalar keseluruh wajahnya bahkan lebih merah dari yang tadi. "N-Naruto-kun ap-a-apa i-itu …wajah..aslimu..?" Tanya Erza gugup dan tak pernah melepas pandangan dan berkedip kearah Naruto. "apa maksudmu Erza-chan inilah wajah asliku " ujar Naruto, tapi saat ia melihat sedikit pantulan wajahnya di kusanagi yang dia ambil setelah terjatuh ketanah setelah pedang itu digunakan untuk menyerang para Akuma itu. Mata Naruto terbuka lebar "WAJAH…KU…." Teriak Naruto langsung berbalik dan memasang kembali maskernya . Erza pun sweet drop melihat tingkah Naruto.

"ah Naruto-kun payah padahal aku kan belum puas melihatnya..?" lirih Erza.

"Kau bicara apa Erza-chan ?" Tanya Naruto saat sudah memasang kembali maskernya. Erza yang ditanya seperti itu langsung gelagapan "tidak …tidak ada kok" gumam Erza. "ah kita tidak perlu kerumah sakit Naruto-kun aku tidak apa-apa kok , jadi Naruto-kun tidak perlu Khawatir" ujar Erza.

"benarkah" Tanya Naruto sedikit Khawatir.

"Bletak.."

Ittai kenapa kau memukulku Erza-chan "jangan membantah" Ujar Erza dengan rambut yang melayang-layang membentuk ekor kyuubi. "B-Baik…" jawab Naruto gelagapan, bagaiman pun juga jika Erza sudah masuk mode seperti itu maka dia tidak bisa di bantah lagi.

"Erza-chan" panggil Naruto. Erza yang dipanggil langsung menoleh kearah direksi yang memanggilnya "iya Naruto-kun ada ap-.." belum selesa Erza melanjutkan kata-katanya , Naruto sudah memotong ucapan itu "jangan lakukan itu lagi…?" Naruto mengucapakan dengan sedikit menundukan kepalnya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya "maaf aku memang ceroboh sehar-.." .

"Greep.."

Naruto langsung maju dan memeluk Erza tanpa melihat objek yang belum siap di depannya . Erza yang belum sempat sadar dari keterkejutannya hanya bisa memebelakkan matanya , Erza pun tersenyum "Gomen Naruto-kun sudah membuat Naruto-kun Khawatir" dan setelah mengucapkan itu Erza mulai membalas pelukan Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar permintaan maaf Erza hanya mengelus surai merah Erza "sudah tidak apa-apa yang penting Erza-chan tidak apa-apa" Erza yang mendengar itu semakin memepererat pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya didada Naruto.

"Srink.."

Dengan sura itu dan ditandai dengan dedaunan yang berjatuhan dua insan manusia itu langsung menghilang dari tempat yang porak poranda itu.

Di tempat yang tak jauh dari situ. "Dasar Anak muda, tapi aku tidak percaya Gaki itu bisa seromantis itu….khu..khu..khu.." setelah mengucapkan, orang itupun terbang dengan ke-enam pasang sayapnya.

Setelah kepergian mereka…

Tercipta dua lingkaran sihir yang berebeda motif .

"siapa yang melakukan ini Bochou/Kaichou…"

"Entahlah aku tidak tahu Akeno/Tsubaki..tapi kita harus hati-hati bagaimanapun yang membuat kekacauan itu bukanlah mahluk biasa…" ujar orang yang dipanggil Bouchou dan Kaichou. Mereka pun sedikit bergidik ngeri saat melihat bangkai yang sudah tidak terbentuk karena terbakar oleh api.

.

.

.

.

Dipinggir kota Kuoh duduk orang paruh baya dengan memegang pancing dan menggerutu tidak jelas entah pada siapa yang pasti orang itu sedikit depresi "kenapa aku tidak pernah dapat ikan..?" gumam orang itu. "yo Azazel.." sapa orang memakai penutup kepala yang seperti kerudung. "apa jangan kau menambah buruk moodku….coba ku tebak kau pasti ada urusan atau permaslahan penting sampai-sampai langsung datang memenuhiku…?"

"hahahaha…seperti biasa kau selalu mesum Azazel.."

"apa hubungannya Baka'…."

"aku ingin meminta bantuanmu Azazel …" gumam orang itu. "jika hal itu masih bisa kusanggupi maka aku akan membantumu..?" jawab Azazel.

.

.

.

**Tbc **

**Hahaha aku kembali lagi ….Aku semakin sulit bwat login ke akun ku….. karena aku lupa paswordnya jadi harus bertarung dan debat dengan yahoo dulu baru boleh login…(curhat ceritanya)**

**Oke… mohon sarannya bwat fic ku yang satu ini…?**

**Sekali lagi Author minta maaf jika Action dan Romancenya kurang…. **

**Oh iya mungkin Fic "Until In The End" akan lama Updatenya mungkin satu bulan lagi…apa lagi Fic ini mungkin lama juga…**

**Selamat Hari Raya Idul Adha ….**

**#bagi yang menjalankan..**

**Jika salah satu Reader ada yang jadi panitia Qurban mohon jangan lupakan Author yang ganteng dan imut ini, jika anda mendapat rejeki mohon bagi-bagi..#kedip-kedip mata**

**Oke sampai jumpaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… **


End file.
